Deux pères
by Millama
Summary: Harry ne le sait pas mais Draco lui cache quelque chose depuis 20ans, Neville et Minerva sont au courant...mais qu'est-ce exactement?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonsoir ! :D**_

 _ **Ce soir, je vous poste le premier chapitre d'une fiction que j'ai FINI d'écrire - contrairement à "Liens" qui est toujours en cours d'écriture...hum...xD. J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, c'est la deuxième "longue" fiction que je termine, je suis fière de moi, étant plutôt du genre tête en l'air avec beaucoup d'idées. J'aime beaucoup cette fiction, le personnage que j'y ai créé et ce qu'elle représente.**_

 _ **Je vous laisse lire avant de vous en dévoiler plus. Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et à bientôt pour le chapitre deux! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 _ **Introduction :**_

 _Il pleuvait à verse cette nuit d'octobre. Une ombre traversait la rue en courant, les bras chargés d'un paquet poussant des petits cris. Soudain, l'ombre se figea et déposa le paquet sur le pas d'une porte. L'ombre contempla quelques minutes le visage de l'enfant enroulé dans des draps chauds, puis avec vitesse, comme pour s'empêcher de changer d'avis, elle sonna à la porte et transplana aussi sec. Elle ne devait pas être vue. Ne voulait pas être vue. Cet enfant vivrait mieux sans elle, l'ombre de la nuit, plus sombre que quiconque._

 _Une femme d'une trentaine d'année ouvrit la porte, regardant à droite et à gauche pour trouver qui avait pu sonner à une heure si tardive et alors qu'elle allait refermer la porte, ses yeux se posèrent sur l'enfant sur le pas de sa porte. L'enfant se mit à pleurer et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. A peine l'eût-t-elle pressée contre son cœur que l'enfant ouvrit grand les yeux. Des yeux verts émeraude comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle fût captivée. Malgré la curiosité de la situation, une larme roula sur sa joue. Elle attendait depuis tant d'année d'avoir un enfant…_

 **Vingt ans plus tard :**

_ Mélisande ! Arrêtez de rêvasser et allez prodiguer vos cours ! La housta la directrice de Poudlard.

_ Mais…professeur…aujourd'hui, c'est une date spéciale. Répliqua la jeune fille avec un charmant sourire.

La vieille femme poussa un soupir vaincu. Personne ne pouvait rien refuser à cette petite. Elle était ce qu'il y avait de plus divin sur cette Terre. Ses grands yeux verts prolongés par d'immenses cils étaient protégés par des lunettes fines et rondes. Elle avait la peau claire, rosée sur les joues, les cheveux longs et blonds platines qu'elle retenait en un chignon lâche, elle devait faire dans les un mètre soixante et avait de bonnes formes. Son regard était jovial mais fier.

_ Quelle est cette date si spéciale ? Demanda enfin la directrice.

La bouche en cœur aux couleurs des roses rouges articula :

_ C'est votre anniversaire voyons !

Elle écarquilla les yeux innocemment et la vieille femme leva les yeux au ciel.

_ C'est pour cela que vous rêvassiez ? Vos élèves vous attendent !

_ J'étais en train de compter vos années.

La directrice resta sans mots devant l'audace de la jeune fille, puis elle vit le regard malicieux de cette dernière et elle grommela. La jeune femme rigola et s'échappa en courant avant de subir le courroux de son aînée. La vieille dame secoua la tête et se tourna. Sa nouvelle professeure de métamorphose était sa protégée depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Le choixpeau l'avait placée à Serdaigle mais tous savaient qu'il l'avait fait par obligation de choisir une maison, car en vérité il n'aurait pas su dire quelle maison lui convenait le mieux. Elle était à la fois humble, ouverte d'esprit, créative, courageuse, fière, ambitieuse, rusée et travailleuse. Personne n'aurait su dire si ce mélange faisait un tout parfait ou si elle avait réussi à faire de ses défauts des qualités.

_ Minerva ! La héla une voix.

_ Neville. Fit-elle en se stoppant.

_ Le ministre de la magie vient d'envoyer un hibou express. Ron Weasley est une véritable plaie au ministère. Rigola le garçon aux joues anciennement rebondies.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui. J'imagine que Potter est dans la combine ? Souffla-t-elle en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Tout juste, professeure. Répondit-il amusé. En vérité, le ministre allait déclarer Ron comme inapte à travailler dans n'importe quel endroit quand Harry lui a murmuré l'idée que peut-être il y avait à Poudlard une place pour lui…comme concierge…ou tout autre poste…

Minerva Mc Gonagall leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire.

_ Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

_ Peut-être un peu des deux, Minerva, peut-être un peu des deux. Rigola à nouveau Neville. Voulez-vous que je leur réponde ou le ferez-vous ?

_ Vous êtes bien brave Neville, mais je vais m'en charger. Il me semble que votre cours commence dans…

La cloche de l'école résonna sur tout le domaine et Minerva sourit.

_ Maintenant. Et je crois qu'en vingt-cinq ans de carrière à Poudlard vous n'avez jamais été en retard à un de vos cours. S'il vous plaît, ne m'obligez pas à vous rappeler à l'ordre. Fit-elle gentiment, les yeux pétillants.

_ Très bien professeur, répondit Neville. Juste une chose cependant…que ferons-nous pour…Mélisande ?

_ …bien vue, Neville. Eh bien, vous connaissez bien mieux que moi ses parents biologiques. Et son histoire depuis le début. Alors…essayez de contacter ce soir le…directeur du département des mystères.

_ Je m'en charge, mais professeur…ils arrivent demain.

_ Alors faîtes-vous bien comprendre.

L'homme aux cheveux bruns hocha la tête. Ça allait être difficile mais il devrait pouvoir s'en sortir. Il se détourna et partit en direction de sa salle de cours. Le Neville Londubas de ses douze ans avait disparu. Il était toujours aussi gentil, honnête et courageux mais il avait pris confiance en lui. Il y avait été forcé lors de sa septième année, mais lorsqu'il avait appris la vérité sur la petite (dès sa naissance), il avait dû faire des choix qui l'avaient amené à devoir être encore plus confiant.

Il avait alors veillé de loin sur la petite. Elle avait été déposée chez une moldue qui s'occupait plus que bien d'elle. Il avait aidé la femme quand elle en avait besoin tout en restant discret et il s'était personnellement chargé d'envoyer la lettre d'intégration à Poudlard. Minerva l'avait aidé un peu mais leurs rôles s'étaient développés lorsqu'elle avait franchi les escaliers de Poudlard.

Le soir venait de tomber et Neville se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Il sourit en voyant une boîte de chocogrenouilles posée sur sa petite table.

« _J'espère que ça vous plaira, merci pour tout professeur Londubas. Teddy Lupin._ »

Le filleul de Harry avait gardé contact avec lui et avait été le seul à voir que quelque chose clochait autour de Mélisande. Ils avaient dû falsifier ses souvenirs même si c'était interdit. Neville grimaça en repensant à la tâche qui lui était incombée. Il soupira en se redressant. Il attrapa un des chocolats et prit deux parchemins.

« _Merci pour les chocolats Teddy, je suis heureux que ta place au ministère de la magie en tant que botanicien spécialisé te convienne. Professeur Londubas._ »

D'un geste souple du poignet il fit disparaître le mot et il entama l'écriture sur le deuxième parchemin en grognant. Jamais il n'avait autant détesté écrire qu'en ce jour. Car il savait que le destinataire allait sûrement apparaître rapidement dans sa cheminée. Et il avait raison de s'en inquiéter car à peine eût-il fait disparaître la lettre qu'une tête apparue dans sa cheminée.

_ Londubas. J'espère que tu as de bonnes raisons de me contacter.

_ Ravie de te revoir moi aussi, Malefoy.

Le dit Malefoy sursauta devant la dureté de la voix de Neville, celui qui avait été le plus faible de leur génération, avait-il toujours cru.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Attaqua-t-il pour cacher sa surprise.

_ Demain Harry vient à Poudlard.

_ Et alors ? Cracha presque le blond.

_ Il s'avère que ta fille est aussi à Poudlard.

La nouvelle tomba comme un rocher sur la tête de Draco Malefoy. Neville le vit presque blanchir au travers les flammes.

_ Je n'ai pas de fille. Marmonna froidement Draco.

_ Je sais que si. Et je sais aussi que lorsque tu as accouché tu n'en as rien dit à Harry pour ne pas qu'il panique, d'ailleurs tu avais coupé les ponts avec lui dès…le troisième mois de grossesse si je ne me trompe pas.

_ C-co…comment es-tu au courant de ça ?

_ Il s'avère que j'ai dû me renseigner le soir où je t'ai vue jeter la petite dehors. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu n'en voulais pas et pourquoi tu l'as gardée. C'est le seul détail qui m'ait toujours intrigué.

_ Je voulais la garder…murmura alors Draco en se laissant vraisemblablement tomber sur le sol d'après le bruit sourd. Je voulais qu'elle soit mon enfant…mais je savais que Potter était toujours avec Ginny, je ne souhaitais pas faire plus de bêtises alors j'ai cessé de lui parler. Mais j'avais la ferme intention de la garder. J'avais même déménagé comme ça Potter ne risquait pas de la croiser par hasard lors de son développement, mais le jour de mon accouchement…si tu savais Neville…mes parents ont transplané. Ils n'étaient au courant de rien. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent. Ça a été une apocalypse. Mon père a littéralement pété les plombs, tout volait dans la pièce et…ils m'ont fait accoucher de force et m'ont imposé un choix : soit je laissais le bébé sur le bas-côté sans laisser de trace et la laissait mourir, soit ils la tuaient de leur main. J'ai essayé de la protéger…mais au moment où je m'interposais, ils m'ont immobilisé et m'ont dit que si je ne le faisais pas ils s'occuperaient personnellement de prévenir Harry…

Neville observa le visage tordu de douleur du blond. Il était plein de haine, de tristesse, de souffrance. Il soupira mais laissa le blond continuer.

_ Je ne voulais pas que Harry soit au courant. Il aimait Ginny, Ginny l'aimait. Ce que nous faisions…ce n'était pas bien et je cherchais depuis quelques temps à arrêter ça. Je savais que s'il apprenait que j'étais enceint de lui il ferait du mal à la fille Weasley…je ne voulais plus faire de mal. ET je ne voulais pas voir mon enfant mourir sous mes yeux alors que j'avais eu pendant neuf mois l'espoir de l'élever. Je savais…que si je la laissais quelque part dans la rue…quelqu'un finirait par la trouver et l'élever…

LE Draco Malefoy était en train de pleurer en se tenant le cœur à deux mains. Neville soupira en se tenant le nez. Pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux crétins n'aient jamais su se dire qu'ils s'aimaient ? Ils avaient gâché leurs vies plus celle de la petite. Enfin…elle peut-être un peu moins.

_ C'est moi qui l'aie retrouvée Draco. Je l'ai trouvée et je savais ce que tu avais fait mais pas pourquoi. Je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une cracmolle…

_ JAMAIS JE NE L'AURAIS LAISSEE POUR CA ! Hurla soudain le brun, la voix étranglée par les larmes. Je l'aimais déjà beaucoup trop…

_ N'ayant pas les moyens de l'élever moi-même, je l'ai laissée à des moldus, continua Neville comme si Draco n'avait rien dit. Je me suis dit que si elle n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, c'est là qu'elle serait la plus heureuse. Malheureusement…je l'adorais déjà quand je l'ai prise dans mes bras alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de veiller sur elle…jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre à Poudlard.

Un silence s'installa. Les traits de Draco étaient tirés par la colère.

_ Pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu la retrouver ?

_ Mes parents ont continué de me surveiller malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire pour tenter de les déjouer. La magie noire…cracha-t-il.

_ Tu sais…elle…c'est vraiment quelque chose ta fille.

_ Dis-moi comment est-elle…, supplia le blond.

Neville eut un sourire tendre en pensant à la jeune fille et alors il se lança dans une description complète.

_ Elle est vraiment étonnante, termina Neville après dix longues minutes.

_ Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…, lâcha Draco.

_ Le problème Draco, c'est qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, déclara Neville en allant se chercher un verre de whisky pur feu pour se réhydrater le gosier. Tu sais, tu devrais commencer par peut-être le dire à Harry.

_ Et qu'il me trucide ? Ginny va le tuer aussi.

_ Ça fait dix ans que Ginny est morte, Draco.

L'homme de feu se figea sur place. Neville le vit ouvrir et fermer plusieurs fois la bouche.

_ Tu ne le savais pas ? Demanda Neville.

_ Non…je…je me suis enfermé dans mon travail depuis que j'ai perdu Mélisande. Je ne prenais plus de nouvelles du monde.

_ Ils s'étaient déjà séparés depuis cinq ans environ, ils ont eu trois enfant : Albus Severus, James Sirius, et Lily…en plus de Teddy dont ils se sont occupés comme s'il était le leur. Ils ne s'entendaient plus vraiment et ne s'aimaient plus. Tu sais il ne t'a jamais vraiment oublié je pense. Ils se sont séparés en plus ou moins bon terme mais…elle est partie aider un jour son frère aîné pour la chasse aux dragons et elle n'ait jamais revenu. Harry lui avait dit de ne pas y aller si elle aimait ses enfants mais apparemment Bill avait vraiment besoin d'elle et…voilà. Un accident arrive vite.

_ Oui…, souffla Draco.

Un moment, il n'y eut plus que le bruit du feu qui crépite. Neville laissa Draco réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas très bien le blond, ne l'avait jamais vraiment apprécié d'ailleurs, mais il savait que cet homme avait besoin d'aide. C'était tout ce qui lui importait. D'autant plus que Harry n'était pas dans ses grands jours non plus.

_ Qui d'autre est au courant ? Demanda enfin Draco en se redressant un peu.

_ Simplement Minerva. Teddy a failli découvrir la vérité mais nous avons changé un peu sa mémoire.

_ C'est illégal, fit remarquer Draco en haussant le sourcil.

_ Je sais. Mais la petite sait simplement qu'elle a été adoptée, Harry n'est au courant de rien et nous n'avions pas de nouvelles de toi.

_ Je vois…c'est un vrai méli-mélo.

_ Je n'aurai pas su dire mieux, sourit enfin Neville pour la première fois depuis le début de la discussion.

_ Que vais-je faire ?

_Je ne sais pas, répondit franchement Neville. Tu sais, tu as eu beaucoup de chance que Hermione n'enseigne pas à Poudlard et que les enfants de Harry n'aient pas remarqué la ressemblance.

_ Je sais.

_ Contacte Harry. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que vous ayez une discussion tous les deux. Il vient demain et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il la rencontre sans être au courant. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais où me trouver.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Draco de répondre, il lança un sort qui fit s'éteindre le feu dans l'âtre. Il s'assit et sirota son whisky pur feu en fermant les yeux. Les jours allaient être longs et difficiles, il le pressentait.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bonsoir tout le monde! :D  
**_

 _ **J'ai lu vous reviews en rentrant ce soir et je suis contente que le début de cette fiction vous ait plut. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment faites plaisir, je vous poste donc la suite de cette fiction ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture!**_

* * *

 **Le lendemain :**

Harry traversa la cour en rigolant gaiement aux côtés de Ron. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus traversé la cour de Poudlard accompagné de Ron et il en était dans le même état d'ébullition que lors de son entrée à l'école pour la première fois.

_ Cela fait si longtemps ! S'exclama Ron en s'étirant.

_ Oui, je ne m'étais pas rendue compte d'à quel point Poudlard me manquait.

_ On y a vécu nos plus grandes aventures ! Rigola Ron. Rien n'aurait pu être aussi passionnant que cette école.

_ C'est vrai, pas une seule année nous avons eu la paix. Fit Harry hilare il leva la main pour saluer Minerva Mc Gonagall qui s'approchait d'eux. Professeur !

_ Bonjour messieurs, sourit-elle en hochant la tête.

_ Vous avez reçu notre hibou ?

_ Oui, je vous en prie, suivez-moi.

Elle se tourna et ils la suivirent. Instinctivement, Harry tourna la tête et tiqua. Son regard venait de passer au travers une salle de classe. Une jeune fille faisait classe et avait des cheveux blonds platine qui lui rappelaient vaguement quelqu'un…dont il ne voulait plus se rappeler.

_ Vous avez engagé de nouveaux professeur ? S'étonna Ron en suivant le regard du brun.

_ Oui, mon professeur de métamorphose est parti l'an passé alors j'ai fait appel à cette jeune fille brillante.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Fit Harry curieux.

_ Mélisande Mc Kyler. Elle a fait montre de talents étonnants. Elle est désormais directrice de la maison Serdaigle, Flitwick ne se sentait plus de diriger une maison et de faire cour, expliqua la vieille femme en les menant jusqu'au bureau directorial.

_ Elle a fini ses études… ?

_ Il y a trois ans. Nous l'avons formée et elle est désormais apte pour ce poste. Elle est…fugace. Soupira Minerva en souriant.

Harry remarqua le ton tendre qu'employait la directrice et sourit. Elle avait été pareil avec Hermione.

_ Vous avez l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier.

_ Oui, même si elle nous a causé quelques soucis aussi. Bon ! Venons-en aux choses sérieuses ! S'exclama-t-elle une fois dans le bureau directorial. Je dois faire un petit mot avant, veuillez m'excuser.

« _Neville, nous avons un souci. Harry n'est au courant de rien. Cependant, ne vous précipitez pas, laissons les choses se faire seule, peut-être que c'est ce qu'il faut cette fois-ci._ »

Elle donna un coup de baguette et le mot disparut.

_ Les méthodes de transmission des messages ont bien changé, fit Harry dans un sourire.

_ Il le faut bien. Donc, reprenons, pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

_ J'aimerai…postuler. Entama Ron. A n'importe quel poste s'entend. Que je sois concierge ou professeur de vol, Hermione s'en fiche, mais il faut que je fasse quelque chose parce qu'à la maison je suis une plus grande catastrophe encore qu'au travail.

Minerva se retint de rire, mais ni Ron ni Harry ne se laissèrent prendre au piège, leur professeur avait rarement été du genre à rire et ses yeux la trahissaient dès qu'elle était amusée. Elle se gratta la gorge en voyant Ron hausser un sourcil en souriant.

_ Très bien. Vous pourriez commencer quand ?

_ Dès que vous le souhaitez. Je peux tout faire, tout nettoyer.

Encore une fois elle se retint de rire, elle imaginait déjà les dégâts qu'il pouvait provoquer en nettoyant, mais elle ne dit rien…enfin elle ne put retenir une réplique qui fusa de sa bouche.

_ Oui, Rusard se souvient de combien vous aviez bien lustré les trophées en première année.

Ron grimaça, ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'il préférait.

_ Bien, vous commencerez demain. Que diriez-vous d'aller visiter la loge du concierge ?

_ Quoi ? Je suis pris ?! S'étonna Ron.

_ Pour une période d'essai seulement, Rusard est parti l'an passé, il commençait à perdre la tête, fit Minerva.

_ Commençait ? Releva ironiquement Harry avant d'essuyer un regard noir de son ancienne directrice de maison. Pardon professeur.

Elle secoua la tête et leur ouvrit la porte, la journée se montrait prometteuse.

 **Le repas du midi :**

_ Vous voulez rester pour le déjeuner ? Proposa la directrice en se tournant vers eux au milieu du hall.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et avec des regards remplit de bonheurs se retournèrent vers elle.

_ Avec plaisir !

_ Dans ce cas, allons aux cuisines prévenir les elfes de maison.

Après être allés jusqu'aux cuisines, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle et c'est avec respect et amusement qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à la table des professeurs. A peine furent-ils assis que les élèves arrivèrent par groupes pour le repas du midi. Harry les regarda affluer avec nostalgie. Il avait tellement aimé venir à cette école. Il se rappelait ses premiers pas dans cette dernière, les années passées à découvrir le château et à se chamailler avec ses camarades.

Il en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Mélisande arriva avec un groupe de première année de Serdaigle. Il remarqua aussitôt le visage fin et ovale, les pommettes hautes et le regard vert émeraude qu'elle lança à leur table. Il se figea et hoqueta.

_ Harry, ça va ? Demanda Ron.

_ P-p-professeur…vous…comment vous avez dit qu'elle s'appelait ?

_ Mélisande Mc Kyler. Répondit Minerva, nerveusement.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation de la jeune fille. Ce n'était PAS possible. Son cerveau n'acceptait pas l'idée et ne voulait pas y croire…pourtant personne n'aurait pu avoir des yeux pareils sans...

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps. D'un pas souple et sa robe de sorcière gris pâle volant autour d'elle, elle gagna leur table. Elle tendit sa main vivement vers lui et Harry la regarda ébahie. Son regard pétillait de malice et de fierté. Il remarqua alors que ses yeux n'étaient pas simplement vert émeraude, mais ils avaient un anneaux gris clair autour de la pupille, rendant ses yeux encore plus sublimes. Son cœur se serra. Au bout d'une seconde il serra sa main, sous le choc.

_ Heureuse de vous rencontrer monsieur Potter ! Et vous, monsieur Weasley ! Je n'aurais jamais cru avoir la chance de vous voir en vrai !

Elle fit un sourire immense et Harry dû secouer sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place.

_ Je crois que vous vous appelez Mélisande ? Réussit-il à articuler.

Elle acquiesça, son sourire toujours aussi grand.

_ Le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a parlé de vous, j'ai une amie qui lorsqu'on était à Poudlard était très douée aussi, sourit Harry.

_ Seriez-vous en train de parler de la célèbre Hermione Granger ? Fit Mélisande en omettant complètement le compliment tant elle était étonnée. J'ai lu sa biographie. Une grande magico-politicienne à mon avis, elle fera de grandes choses si elle continue sa tactique économique. Ses idées me plaisent beaucoup, j'aimerai beaucoup la rencontrer.

Ron eut un sourire.

_ C'est ma femme, je peux éventuellement lui parler de vous si vous voulez discuter un jour autour d'une bière au beurre.

_ Vous m'en verriez ravie ! S'exclama la jeune femme en s'asseyant à leurs côtés.

Minerva poussa un soupir et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Harry lui lança un regard, le cerveau en ébullition. Neville arriva à cet instant, des cernes sous les yeux et pâle.

_ Neville ! Le héla Ron les faisant tous sursauter. Comment ça se passe, vieux ?

_ Bien. Marmonna-t-il en se laissant choir aux côtés de Mélisande.

_ Vous allez bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Oui, quelques soucis avec des navets endiablés, mon filet du diable a failli brûler ce matin, un petit farceur a cru drôle de lui envoyer de la lumière dessus. Mais sinon ça va. Harry, Ron ça va comme vous voulez depuis la semaine dernière ?

_ Super ! S'exclama Ron. Je vais peut-être travailler ici, si je m'en sors bien pendant la semaine d'essai.

_ Et je suis toujours Auror au ministère. Enchaîna Harry en observant Minerva.

_ Les enfants vont bien ? Fit-il en attaquant un morceau de viande dans son assiette.

_ Oui, Lily est rédactrice du Magicien Libre depuis deux mois, Albus est parti faire un voyage en solitaire je reçois quelques lettres et James tente un concours de médico-mage. Il était infirmier depuis un bon moment et ses supérieurs lui ont dit qu'il était temps de monter en grade.

_ Ouah, pas mal du tout ! Sourit Neville.

_ Et Teddy, tu as déjà de ses nouvelles régulièrement, fit Harry dans un petit rire.

_ Oui, il m'a encore envoyé des chocogrenouilles hier ! Et toi, Ron ?

_ Rose suit l'exemple de sa mère et tente une vie politique mais elle tente plutôt dans l'égalité sorciers pur-sang et nés de familles moldues. Quant à Hugo il veut devenir comme mon frère aîné…mais…nous sommes un peu inquiets. Aller courir après les dragons…après ce qui est arrivé à Ginny. Enfin, du moment qu'il ne fait pas un élevage d'araignées géantes dans le salon !

_ Heureusement que Hermione ne t'entend pas, rigola Harry.

Neville se dérida et continua de grignoter sa viande. Rien de bien convaincant. Harry le vit jeter de nombreux coups d'œil à Minerva et Mélisande. Ron s'empiffra comme si de rien était. Harry se massa les tempes.

_ Je m'excuse, j'en ai pour une minute, lâcha-t-il au bout d'un moment alors que sa tête commençait à bourdonner.

Il sortit de la grande salle, suivit par le regard des élèves et son meilleur ami, Ron. Arrivé en dehors de la grande salle il colla son front à la pierre froide. Ça lui avait toujours fait du bien.

_ Harry, tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Ron.

_ Pas vraiment, non. Je ne suis pas bien sûr encore…

_ De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

_...rien, je crois que je suis malade.

_ Ou peut-être que tu devrais m'écouter, claqua une voix dans le couloir.

Ron et lui se figèrent. Cela devait faire près de vingt ans qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu cette voix hautaine et traînante. Le front de Harry lui fit soudain encore plus mal et il se tourna vers Draco, hésitant. Draco avait encore l'air moins sûr de lui et la mine grave, fatiguée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Malefoy ? Attaqua Ron, peu amène.

_ J'aimerai parler seul avec Potter si tu veux bien.

_ Oh que non ! Avec l'enfer que tu nous as fait vivre ? Jamais ! Rugit le roux.

Harry tentait de remettre les pièces du puzzle en place mais il ne comprenait pas.

_ Je veux simplement lui parler, Weasley ! Pousses-toi de mon chemin !

_ Même pas en rêve !

Les deux hommes sortirent leurs baguettes et se pointèrent mutuellement. Harry s'accroupit, sa tête allait exploser, deux parties de lui étaient en train de se battre. Celle qui avait compris ce qui se passait et celle qui refusait purement et simplement tout ça. Le roux et le blond allaient s'attaquer lorsque surgit de la grande salle Mélisande. Harry se releva alors d'un bond et instinctivement plaça son corps devant celui de la jeune fille. Un éclair rouge le frappa et il vola au travers la pièce.

Ron avait attaqué avec un stupéfix que Draco avait déjoué mais le sort avait rebondi et c'était seulement grâce aux instincts d'Auror de Harry que la jeune femme n'avait pas été touchée. Elle lança aux deux hommes un regard dur et plein de reproche et se précipita vers Harry, étalé au sol.

_ Enervatum, marmonna-t-elle.

Harry respira d'un coup et se redressa. Draco était déjà à côté de lui en train de le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

_ Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les effusions mais la prochaine fois, essaies de me dire bonjour autrement s'il te plaît, fit Harry d'une voix étranglée.

Draco eut un rire étranglé et le serra un peu plus contre lui. Ils se séparèrent et trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Ron qui hoqueta. Les images des dernières minutes défilèrent dans sa tête et il n'eût pas besoin de plus pour comprendre.

_ Vous…, commença-t-il.

Puis il vit Harry lui faire signe de se taire et qu'il lui expliquerait plus tard. Ron serra les dents.

_ Très bien. A toute à l'heure.

Et il tourna les talons pour disparaître dans la grande salle. La jeune femme se tourna vers Harry et Draco.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda-t-elle le regard sévère.

_ Ron et Draco ne se sont jamais très bien entendu, expliqua Harry en se redressant avec l'aide de Draco. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne me suis jamais très bien entendu avec Draco.

Il reçut une tape de ce dernier.

_ On ne dirait pas.

_ Disons que…c'est compliqué.

_ Ça ne me regarde sûrement pas, mais vous me cachez quelque chose. Ce n'est rien, j'ai cru comprendre qu'il devait vous parler.

Elle remarqua le regard ahuri de Harry.

_ Quoi ? J'étais en train de venir pour savoir si vous alliez bien et j'ai surpris la conversation ! Se défendit-elle avec un petit sourire. Sur ce…merci de m'avoir épargnée ce sort.

Elle disparut à son tour dans la grande salle et Harry se décolla du blond pour se diriger vers une salle de cours qu'il savait vide les trois quarts du temps. Draco l'y suivit, sachant déjà qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Il s'attendait à ce que Harry cri, hurle, fasse les cent pas. C'était du Harry tout craché quand il était sur les nerfs et…

Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, avides, passionnées, colériques. Surpris, il répondit quelques secondes plus tard au baiser. Les yeux fermés, il retrouvait les sensations de son amour passé. Amour passé ? Jamais un amour réellement passé ne l'aurait fait se sentir aussi vivant, aussi complet. Son cœur battait à nouveau fort et pleinement. Puis soudain, plus rien. Un, deux…SBAFF.

Il tituba et colla sa main sur sa joue. Celle-là, il l'avait amplement méritée.

_ TU NE M'AS JAMAIS RENVOYE UN SEUL MOT ! S'écria finalement le brun en tournant ses yeux embués de larmes vers lui.

_ …c'était une grosse erreur de ma part, mais Harry je ne pouvais simplement PAS.

_ POURQUOI TU NE M'AS PAS RECONTACTE ?! Hurla le brun.

_ Ce que nous faisions était très mal…Ginny…je ne supportais pas tout ça et je ne voulais plus faire de mal autour de moi. Elle était à nouveau enceinte et…

_ ET ?!

_ Je n'ai aucune excuse…marmonna le bond.

_ ET TU COMPTAIS ME LE DIRE QUAND POUR… _ **ELLE**_ ?! JAMAIS ?!

_ Eh bien…c'était l'idée de base, grommela Draco.

_ PARDON ?!

Le blond se gratta la nuque et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue avant de se laisser choir sur une table.

_ Assieds-toi, s'il te plaît.

Harry lui lança un regard dur et le visage de Mélisande quelques minutes plutôt s'imposa à Draco…le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'elle était comme ses pères.

_ Si je te reparlais, mes parents retrouvaient…LA retrouvaient et la tuaient. Si je tentais de la voir elle, ils TE retrouvaient pour te dire la vérité. Hors…j'ai toujours cru que tu aimais Ginny et…j'ai appris hier soir seulement que vous aviez divorcé et que…

Il releva les yeux vers Harry mais ce dernier n'était pas plus calme, bien au contraire.

_ Je veux TOUTE l'histoire. Pas seulement de quoi t'excuser.

_ J'ai cessé de te parler quand j'en étais à trois mois de grossesse, fit Draco après avoir pris une grande goulée d'air. Je ne savais plus vraiment où j'en étais, ce que je savais c'est que tu étais en couple, tu étais marié avec un enfant et un deuxième en route, elle t'aimait et c'était vraisemblablement réciproque.

Harry allait rétorquer hargneusement mais il le coupa en levant la main.

_ Tu avais une situation stable. Je n'avais rien à t'offrir, je n'aurais jamais pu l'avouer à mes parents que je t'aimais, que je t'aime. Alors quand j'ai su que…je portais en moi une partie de toi…j'ai paniqué. Je n'ai plus parlé à personne. Une lettre de temps en temps à mes parents pour leur signifier que mon travail prenait beaucoup de temps. Alors que j'allais accoucher…

Il inspira grandement avant d'expirer d'un coup pour se calmer.

_ Mes parents ont déboulé dans ma maison, ils voulaient me voir pour le mariage d'une cousine. Ils m'ont trouvé en train de hurler dans mon salon. Alors ils ont compris. Ils m'ont…torturé pour avoir ton nom. Quand ils l'ont eu, ils ont accéléré l'accouchement. Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant souffert que cette nuit-là, souffla-t-il en frissonnant. Quand le travail fût terminé, ils m'ont imposé un choix : soit je laissais l'enfant à la rue et advienne que pourra, soit ils la tuaient sous mes yeux. Je ne voulais pas que la seule trace de ce que j'avais eu de plus cher au monde meure sous mes yeux. J'ai fait jurer à mes parents qu'ils n'essaieraient pas de la tuer une fois abandonnée. Alors…je l'ai laissée dehors. Mes parents m'ont fait comprendre que si je l'approchais elle, il allait m'arriver des bricoles. Et que si je t'approchais toi…il lui en arriverait à elle…je…je n'ai appris qu'hier qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard, qu'elle était heureuse…grâce à…si Neville ne l'avait pas trouvée…elle…elle serait peut-être morte de froid…

_ Attends…c'est…NEVILLE QUI S'EN EST OCCUPE ?!

_ Il…je ne sais pas comment il...il a su pour nous. Il a retrouvé la petite et l'a déposée dans une maison où une moldue habitait. Il en a pris soin à distance, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Poudlard…

_ Je n'arrive pas à le croire. TU me caches ça pendant DES ANNEES et c'est NEVILLE – que tu traitais de lourdaud – qui s'occupe de NOTRE FILLE ?!

_ Oui…tourné comme ça…

_ COMMENT AS-TU PU CROIRE QUE JE PREFERAIS GINNY A TOI !

_ TU NE M'AS JAMAIS DIT LE CONTRAIRE !

_ IL AURAIT FALLU ETRE AVEUGLE POUR NE PAS LE VOIR !

_ AH BON ?! J'AI DONC ETE LE SEUL A NE RIEN VOIR ?! S'égosilla Draco, soudain hors de lui.

_ OUI ! RON ET HERMIONE L'ONT VUE DES QU'ILS NOUS ONT VUS CÔTE A CÔTE !

Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce tandis que les deux hommes se fusillaient du regard. Puis la dernière phrase fit son chemin dans le cerveau de Draco qui se figea.

_ Attends…Ron…savait ?

_ C'est pour ça qu'il t'en veut tant. Crétin. Lâcha Harry, les yeux remplis d'éclairs.

_ Tu as trompé sa sœur avec moi et c'est à moi qu'il en veut ? S'agaça Draco.

_ PARCE QU'IL AURAIT PREFERE QUE TU RESTES ET JE ROMPE AVEC ELLE PLUTOT QUE TOUT CE QU'IL S'EST PRODUIT.

_ Que tu rompes avec elle ? Ricana Draco. Ils n'auraient jamais voulu me voir ou nous voir ensembles !

_ FIGURES TOI QUE J'ALLAIS ROMPRE AVANT QUE TU NE DONNES PLUS DE NOUVELLES.

Nouveau silence, mais cette fois-ci Draco vacilla.

_ Tu…allais dire à Ginny… ?

_ Non ! Juste que je ne ressentais plus rien et que j'avais quelqu'un d'autre. D'ailleurs, elle aussi voyait quelqu'un !

Draco pâlit et fit apparaître un sceau près duquel il tomba. Il avait la nausée.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait…

_ Qu'est-ce que nous avons fait…, corrigea Harry en se laissant choir à côté de lui.

Draco leva vers lui des yeux pleins de questions.

_ Si j'avais dit à Ginny plus tôt que…nous avions une relation peut-être que tout serait différent.

_ Je ne sais pas…

_ Tu crois que…on va LUI dire… ?

_ Oui, est-ce que vous allez LUI dire ? Claqua une voix derrière eux.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vivement vers la porte. Ron et Neville se tenaient dans l'embrasure de cette dernière. Aucun des deux ne semblait gêné. Ron paraissait simplement courroucé mais pas autant que Harry aurait pu le croire. La porte derrière eux était fermée.

_ Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ? Grogna Draco.

_ Depuis le moment où Harry a failli t'étrangler en disant qu'il allait rompre avec Ginny quand tu as cessé de donner de tes nouvelles. Grommela Rn.

_ En fait, nous étions venus en pensant vous séparer si vous vous battiez, reprit Neville après avoir donné un coup de coude à Ron.

_ Non, je corrige, il voulait vous séparer, moi je venais vous étriper tous les deux.

Nouveau coup de coude dans les côtes.

_ Aie !

_ La ferme, Ron.

_ Non mais c'est vrai, ils pensent que je vais rien leur dire ?! Demanda Ron à Neville, complètement outré.

_ Tu le leur diras plus tard. La directrice veut vous voir.

Les trois autres levèrent les yeux au ciel puis se fusillèrent du regard. Neville soupira, décidément, depuis l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard peu de choses avaient changé à part leurs visages vieillis.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bonjour tout le monde! :)  
**_

 _ **Aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à la suite de "deux pères", j'espère qu'elle continuera de vous plaire!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Dans le bureau directorial :**

Ron, Harry et Draco étaient assis face au grand bureau en chêne. Minerva leur faisait face, son regard les transperçant. Enfin, transperçant surtout Harry et Draco. Ron sur le côté riait dans sa barbe et Neville sur le côté tentait aussi de contenir son hilarité. Les deux hommes semblaient se recroqueviller de plus en plus à chaque fois qu'une seconde passait.

_ Vous comptez lui dire comment ? Asséna-t-elle au bout de deux longues minutes en se laissant tomber dans le grand fauteuil.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, cherchèrent le soutien de leurs amis des yeux, mais rien. Ils soupirèrent. Harry se redressa et croisa ses mains sur ses jambes.

_ Sait-elle que ses parents étaient sorciers ?

_ Non. Du moins Neville – quand il est allé la trouver à son domicile pour sa première année – lui a dit qu'il était possible d'être sorcier quand les parents étaient des moldus.

_ Sait-elle que dans le monde de la magie, deux hommes peuvent avoir un enfant ? Articula soudain Draco.

Entouré de Gryffondor, il n'était pas vraiment à son aise, mais c'était une question essentielle pour lui. Il avait – durant ces vingt ans coupés du monde – fait pas mal de recherches, de découvertes sur le monde moldu, notamment dans le domaine médical et biologique et il avait appris que chez les moldus ce genre de chose n'était pas possible. Il regarda Minerva et Neville, ils avaient l'air perplexe.

_ Il est probable qu'elle le sache, répondit finalement Neville. Il me semble l'avoir entendue en parler avec un autre professeur.

_ Une minute, déclara Harry. Il faudrait en être sûrs. J'ai été absolument effrayé quand je l'ai appris. De plus ça me laisserait le temps…d'en parler à mes enfants.

_ Tu vas le dire à tes enfants ? Demanda Draco un peu choqué.

_ Pourquoi ne le leur dirais-je pas ? Ginny a bien eu un enfant de son côté, puis c'est leur demi-sœur, ils ont le droit de savoir.

_ QUOI ? S'étrangla Ron.

_ Tu ne le savais pas ?

_ Non ! C-c-c…comment ? Avec qui ? POURQUOI ?!

_ Eh bien je pense que pour le comment tu dois t'en douter, rigola Harry avant de se ressaisir devant le regard noir de son meilleur ami. C'était un homme qui travaillait avec elle, c'est avec lui qu'elle m'a trompée. Quand on s'est séparés, c'est parce qu'elle était enceinte de lui.

_ Elle ne nous a jamais rien dit…, souffla Ron. Et pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! Faux-frère !

_ Eh oh, je n'ai rien demandé moi, elle voulait pas que je vous le dise, elle m'a fait faire un serment inviolable.

_ Et tu peux nous le dire maintenant ?

_ En fait, j'ai réussi à m'en débarrasser quelques temps après sa mort. Mais je ne voyais pas pourquoi vous le dire, son père a décidé de ne pas le laisser approcher votre famille et le garder. De plus mes enfants n'aimaient ni le beau-père, ni son fils.

_ Il semblerait que ce soit la journée des révélations. Trancha la directrice. Mais pour l'instant, on a du pain sur la planche.

Elle fit un mouvement de poignet et des brochures avec en gros titres « sorciers mâles, une grossesse peut arriver à tout moment ! » apparurent. Des hommes enceint bougeaient sur la couverture et montraient leurs ventres développés.

_ Euh…vous voulez en faire quoi, au juste ? Demanda prudemment Ron.

_ Le déposer sur le bureau de Mélisande. Ce soir nous en resterons là, demain Neville parlera un peu avec elle et Mr Malefoy et vous, Mr Potter, vous irez lui dire la vérité. C'est bien clair ?

_ Euh…

_ Vous n'aurez pas un jour de plus. Allez le dire à vos enfants. Je ne veux plus vous voir. Sauf vous, Weasley. Je dois vous donner des détails sur votre travail.

Elle donne un coup sur le tas de prospectus et ils se volatilisèrent. Harry et Draco se levèrent et sortirent après avoir salué leur ancienne professeure de métamorphose. En silence, ils rejoignirent le portail de l'école.

_ ATTENDEZ ! Cria une voix qui les firent se figer immédiatement.

Mélisande arrivait vers eux en courant.

_ La Directrice m'a dit que vous aviez oublié votre manteau, sourit la jeune fille en tendant un manteau gris beige à Draco.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ Vous reviendrez au château ? Fit-elle en se tournant vers Harry.

_ …il semblerait que l'on doive revenir demain, répondit Harry.

Elle lui envoya un sourire éblouissant et il ne put que lui répondre. Draco de son côté comprenait beaucoup mieux pourquoi Neville lui avait dit qu'elle était incroyable.

_ Nous sommes désolés pour le désagrément de toute à l'heure. En fait, surtout moi. Nous avons été comme des enfants mais…

_ Vous ne vous supportez vraiment pas. Je sais, rigola-t-elle, le professeur Londubas m'a raconté quelques anecdotes de vos années à Poudlard.

_ Désolé, réitéra Draco en grimaçant.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu vous rencontrer. Au revoir ! Déclara-t-elle en se retournant.

_ Au revoir, firent en chœur les deux hommes.

Ils la regardèrent s'éloigner et passèrent le pas du portail tranquillement. Chacun attendait que l'autre parle, la tête un peu ailleurs.

_ Tu sais, il n'est que 16h…, entama Harry, Lily, James et Teddy ne rentrent que vers 20h.

_ Oui ? Fit Draco l'air de rien en continuant de marcher.

_ Ça te dirait un arrêt à Préaulard pour parler un peu ? Il me semble qu'une conversation au calme serait plus qu'une bonne chose.

_ Pas aux Trois Balais ! Prévint Draco. Cette vieille bique de Mme Rosemerta est une véritable commère !

_ Je pensais à la tête de Sanglier.

Draco grimaça avant de soupirer.

_ Très bien, de toute façon on a pas vraiment le choix ici.

_ Si tu préfères Londres…, proposa Harry en souriant.

_ Non, non. La Tête de Sanglier c'est parfait.

Ils transplanèrent devant le vieux pub et entrèrent. Ils poussèrent des exclamations de surprises. Le pub avait complètement été rénové, tout y était plus neuf, plus propre. L'homme derrière le comptoir était cependant le même depuis toutes ces années et ils allèrent s'asseoir après avoir commandé. L'homme les servit après avoir pris de leurs nouvelles et il se retira derrière le bar pour nettoyer quelques verres.

_ Alors…qu'est-ce que tu as fait durant tout ce temps ? Entama Harry.

_ Rien de bien intéressant, éluda Draco en plongeant son regard dans le whisky pur feu devant lui.

_ Ne me mens pas Dray. Pas à moi, même après tout ce temps.

Draco sursauta. Vingt ans que personne ne l'avait appelé comme ça. Il rougit violemment et son regard transperça presque le verre.

_ Oh s'il te plaît, ne joue pas la carte du silence, tu sais combien ça m'agace.

Draco prit une grande inspiration et releva les yeux vers le visage de son ancien amant. Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé, une barbe naissante avait poussé sur son visage, ses yeux verts émeraude brillaient toujours de milles éclats, ses cheveux ébènes étaient coupés courts et entretenus, seuls des pâtes d'oie au coin de ses yeux trahissaient un peu l'âge qu'il avait. Des cernes trahissaient les nuits d'insomnies qu'il devait sûrement avoir à cause de son travail, mais dans l'ensemble il était devenu classe. Il était mieux habillé qu'auparavant, plus calme et plus posé aussi. Mais en somme, il était bien plus charmant et attirant encore que lorsqu'ils avaient commencé leur aventure.

Il plongea dans le regard vert de Harry. Il était intense et lui donna des frissons. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vue Harry et ses yeux provoquaient en lui toujours autant d'émoi. Il inspira et tourna la tête, les mots s'entrechoquant dans sa bouche. Il n'avait jamais été capable de tenir sa langue lorsque le brun le regardait comme ça.

_ J'essayais de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser du sortilège de magie noire que mes parents ont posé sur moi la nuit où Mélisande est venue au monde. Et aussi de réfréner mon besoin de te revoir, ajouta-t-il après une seconde d'hésitation.

_ De la magie noire ? Fit Harry.

Le blond hocha la tête.

_ Tu sais, reprit Harry en tentant de rester calme, que tu aurais très bien pu venir me voir pour que j'arrange ça et que je te fasse un sort qui empêche tes parents de te retrouver ?

_ Je…

_ Laisse tomber, c'est fait maintenant, souffla Harry en laissant partir toute sa colère, exploit qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à une époque et Draco en souffla de soulagement. Alors, comment as-tu réussi à t'en débarrasser ?

_ J'ai cherché pendant dix-neuf ans, je l'ai trouvé l'an dernier. Un Auror est passé au département des mystères pour déposer un colis et il m'a vu craquer. Il a eu la gentillesse de me donner un coup de main.

_ Et tu n'as pas eu l'intention de revenir me parler ?

_ Si, évidemment que si ! S'indigna Draco. Il m'a juste prévenu que ça mettait un peu de temps à agir. Et puis…qu'aurais-je pu te dire après dix-neuf ans sans la moindre nouvelle ? Je ne parlais à personne, je ne savais pas que Ginny était…partie. Je suis désolé, sincèrement.

Le regard gris tempête se posa sur lui et Harry en ressentie toute la sincérité. L'homme en face de lui avait bien changé. Son regard était rongé par l'angoisse mais en quelque sorte plus doux. Le visage était parfait, sans barbe, les cheveux étaient toujours aussi blonds que lors de leur première rencontre et son regard était aussi prenant que lorsqu'ils avaient le premier pas l'un vers l'autre. Quelques rides avaient pris le pas sur ses joues.

_ Ce n'est rien. Ça fait dix ans maintenant. Le plus dur est passé, mais ça faisait déjà cinq ans que je ne la voyais plus. Alors comme ça, tu es devenu directeur du département des mystères ?

_ Oui, il y a dix ans à peu près, mais ça tu as dû le savoir en travaillant au ministère.

_ C'est vrai, mais ça fait du bien de l'entendre de ta bouche. Sourit Harry.

_ C'est une promotion comme une autre, je ne pensais pas avoir un poste pareil après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, le jugement…

Un silence confortable s'installa, chacun profitant de la présence de l'autre. Paisibles, ils trinquèrent et prirent une gorgée de leurs breuvages.

_ Tu vas l'annoncer comment à tes enfants ?

_ C'est une bonne question…

Il fit apparaître un parchemin devant lui.

 _« Albus,_

 _Essayes d'apparaître dans la cheminée à 20h précise. J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous annoncer._

 _Tendrement,_

 _Papa. »_

_ Tu aimes tes enfants.

_ Plus que tout, je crains leurs réactions après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ginny. Mais ils savent que lorsque l'on est jeune on fait des bêtises…

_ J'ai été une erreur ?

_ Non. Mon erreur a été de ne pas avoir fait ce qu'il fallait en temps et en heure.

Il attrapa la main de Draco et la caressa de son pouce. L'homme serra sa main et se recula un peu.

_ Les sensations n'ont pas changé…, souffla-t-il.

_ Pour moi non plus. Mais il est temps que je rejoigne mes enfants pour leur dire la vérité.

Draco hocha la tête et laissa ses yeux retomber sur la table. Harry se leva et fit le tour de la table jusqu'à lui, redressa sa tête doucement et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_ Désolé que tout n'ait pas marché comme on l'aurait souhaité…mais mes sentiments n'ont pas changé.

Et il disparut, laissant un Draco au bord des larmes dans la grande salle de la Tête de Sanglier. Son cœur ne lui avait plus fait mal depuis tant d'années qu'il posa sa tête sur la table, la main sur le cœur. L'amour avait toujours été une chose étrange pour lui…


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour, bonjour les petits potterheads! :D**_

 _ **Sans aucun suspens, je vous poste la suite de la fiction ! :P Je souhaitais aussi vous remercier pour les reviews, elles font toujours autant plaisir et donnent envie d'écrire pleiiiiins de choses !**_

 _ **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**_

 _ **Comme d'habitude, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Chez les Potter :**

_ Alors, si je résume bien, fit Lily en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, Maman te trompait et toi aussi mais vous ne vous êtes pas séparés parce que… ?

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment, répondit franchement Harry en se grattant la nuque. On vous aimait à la folie tous les quatre. Mais…comment dire…des fois les gens ont beau s'aimer ils ne sont pas faits pour vivre ensembles.

_ Attends…, interrompit Teddy, tu as dit que c'était avec Draco Malefoy…le grand blond du ministère ?

_ Oui.

_ Et vous…

Le jeune homme vira littéralement au rouge puis ses cheveux devinrent blanc.

_ Aie…ma tête…

Il se prit la tête dans les mains et se roula en boule avant de pousser des cris. Habitués de par son travail, Harry reconnu le sort d'oubliette à l'œuvre.

_ _Memoria_ ! Dit-il en pointant son fils adoptif de la baguette.

Aussitôt Teddy cessa tout mouvement, haletant.

_ C'était quoi, ça ? Marmotta-t-il.

_ Un sortilège d'oubliette contrarié. Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait voulu te faire oublier quelque chose.

_ JE ME RAPPELLE ! Mélisande !

Les trois autres « enfants » se tournèrent vers Teddy, les yeux écarquillés.

_ C'est…ELLE ?! Votre fille ? S'écria Teddy.

_ Oui. Elle…je ne l'ai su qu'aujourd'hui. Je vous l'aurai dit plus tôt si je l'avais su.

_ Tu veux dire qu'on a passé nos années à Poudlard avec notre demi-sœur et qu'on en savait rien ? S'exclama James.

_ Il semblerait. Mais elle n'est au courant de rien. Souffla Harry en s'asseyant dans l'immense fauteuil. Nous allons lui en parler demain. Je déteste ça.

_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Albus.

_ Elle a vécu heureuse toute sa vie avec sa mère adoptive. Nous allons…je ne sais pas, si elle tient de Draco et de moi…ça va être un joyeux massacre, soupira l'homme en enlevant ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

_ Elle est intelligente tu sais, fit Albus. Je pense qu'elle pourra comprendre. Je dois m'en aller, j'ai un rendez-vous ce soir pour une visite du parc des fées lucioles.

_ Tu es en Italie et tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! S'écria sa sœur.

_ Oui, tu sais très bien que je ne peux PAS te loger, Lily.

_ Je m'en fiche !

_ Non, crois-moi, ne viens pas. Papa…je pense qu'on est tous assez grands pour ne pas t'en vouloir ou te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Maman et toi avez juste peut-être…un peu trop précipités les choses en vous mariant si jeunes. Tu as tout mon soutien, j'espère que ça se passera bien. Bonne nuit, je vous aime.

La tête du jeune homme disparu dans « vouf » sonore. La pièce devint silencieuse, chacun réfléchissant de son côté, perdu quelque part dans un monde où les choses seraient plus simples. Le père de famille releva la tête et remit ses lunettes. Il fit un mouvement de poignet et le repas qu'il avait préparé apparu sur la table du salon.

_ Peut-être devrions-nous manger et en reparler après le repas autour d'une tasse de thé ?

_ Comme maman les faisait ? Demanda Lily, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Oui Lily, comme ta mère les faisait, sourit Harry soudain remplit de nostalgie.

Sans vraiment qu'il ne comprit pourquoi, Lily le serra dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir. Peut-être que ses enfants ne lui en voudraient pas autant que ce qu'il s'en voulait lui-même finalement.

Le repas se passa dans un silence de bibliothèque. Ils étaient tous concentrés sur leurs pensées, faisant des rétrospectives de leurs vies, des souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu tous ensembles. Enfin, ils se levèrent de table. Des sorts de nettoyages furent jetés sur les plats et assiettes qui le nécessitaient, le reste fût envoyé dans le frigo et apparurent des grandes tasses de thé. Harry fit bouillir l'eau alors que les plus jeunes allaient avec leurs tasses autour de la table basse, près de la grande cheminée. Il vint finalement vers eux pour verser le thé dans lequel il rajouta du lait, un peu de gingembre et du miel. Les jeunes prirent religieusement les tasses et fermèrent les yeux, humant le parfum de ce qui avait fait leur enfance.

_ Tu sais papa, reprit enfin James après avoir bu plusieurs gorgées de son thé, je pense que ça ne nous regarde pas en fait ce qu'il s'est passé il y a vingt ans. Que cette jeune fille soit notre demi-sœur, tant mieux ou tant pis, on ne saura qu'en apprenant à la connaître…et si elle en a envie. La vraie question, c'est est-ce que tu vas revoir Mr Malefoy ?

Les yeux marrons de James – le même marron que les yeux de Ginny - se posèrent sur lui et Harry avala une grande gorgée de thé en réfléchissant.

_ Le revoir ? Qu'entends-tu par-là ? Répondit-il, pas sûr de lui.

_ Est-ce que tu vas te remettre avec lui ? Lâcha Lily plus abruptement.

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, ça fait vingt ans que je n'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. Je…je ne vous l'imposerai pas. Si vous souhaitez le rencontrer, vous le rencontrerez, mais je ne pourrais pas vous l'imposer. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il va se passer maintenant entre nous…

_ Parrain ? Appela Teddy.

_ Oui, Ted ?

_ Si vous souhaitez vous revoir, je pense qu'une rencontre serait la bienvenue. Nous pourrions voir comment il est. Et…tu pourrais nous raconter dans un premier temps vos histoires. Que l'on comprenne tout. Vous en pensez quoi ? Fit-il en regardant ses presque frères et sœurs.

_ Moi ça me va, sourit Lily. Enfin, tant qu'il n'y a pas trop de détails.

Elle fit une grimace et ils rigolèrent, ce qui allégea l'atmosphère.

_ Ça me va aussi, finit par dire James après avoir réfléchit. Mais…tu ne nous en voudras pas si on ne l'aime pas ?

_ Non, votre oncle ne peut pas le voir en peinture, rigola Harry.

_ Oncle Ron ? S'étonna James. Je croyais qu'il aimait tout le monde !

_ Ah oui, non mais il faut dire qu'avec Draco ça n'a jamais été une grande histoire d'amour. En troisième année votre tante Hermione lui a même collé un coup de poing.

_ Il ne doit vraiment pas être agréable ! S'étonna Teddy en finissant sa tasse de thé et en tapotant la théière pour qu'elle le resserve.

_ Oh, il y a eu une époque où il était insupportable. Il est devenu mangemort aussi.

Les trois jeunes le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris. Leur père qui combattait les sorciers pratiquants la magie noire…avec un ancien mangemort… ?

_ C'était en sixième année. Mais au fil du temps…il s'est aperçu de bien des choses. Sa propre mère qui était en partie mangemort m'a sauvée la vie et il a fini par nous aider durant la dernière grande bataille. Ses parents étaient tous deux des mangemorts, il a suivi leurs traces en pensant que cela sauverait sa famille, enfin l'honneur de sa famille…mais il n'en a rien été. Il a compris qu'il avait plus de chances de perdre sa famille en faisant ça que de la sauver.

_ Il a eu une histoire compliquée, souffla Lily.

_ Oh oui, mais ce n'est qu'un résumé de tout ce qu'il a pu se passer. Il a perdu son parrain dans cette guerre, un homme qui avait juré de le protéger…un homme qui avait le courage d'une armée…, murmura Harry soudain les larmes au bord des yeux.

_ Severus Rogue ? Demanda James.

_ Oui. Je suis…je regrette de ne pas avoir su l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ni avoir pu le connaître comme il se doit. Tout comme Sirius, ou tes parents, Teddy.

_ S'ils m'ont confié à toi c'est qu'ils avaient confiance.

Harry lui envoya un tendre sourire et il se leva après avoir fini sa tasse.

_ C'est vrai. Il me faut aller dormir, demain je vous prépare le déjeuner avant d'aller à l'abattoir ? Plaisanta Harry.

_ Haha très drôle 'Pa ! Fit James sarcastique. Mais je veux bien ton chocolat à la cannelle.

Il se leva à son tour, serra son père dans ses bras, lança un 'bonne nuit' et se retira dans sa chambre après avoir fait disparaître sa tasse – qui réapparut dans l'évier. Lily rejoignit son père, déposa un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

_ On est plus des enfants 'Pa, on pourrait se préparer ça tout seul…mais si tu le propose alors je veux bien !

« CRAC », elle transplana dans un rire argentin. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, sa fille était espiègle au possible quand elle le souhaitait, un vrai farfadet. Rousse aux yeux verts…une vraie beauté elle aussi.

_ Et toi, Ted ?

_ Va pour un irish coffee.

_ De bon matin ? Tu attaques fort ! Du whisky pur feu ou du pur malt ?

_ Un whisky moldu écossais, s'il nous en reste en réserve.

_ Très bien.

Harry leva sa baguette et les tasses restantes s'évaporèrent. Teddy commença à s'éloigner vers l'escalier de pierre avant de s'arrêter, le pied en lévitation sur la première marche.

_ 'Pa ?

Lui aussi avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi. Il trouvait que c'était un ravissant mélange de parrain et de papa, raccourci. Harry releva la tête, la baguette encore en l'air.

_ Oui mon grand ?

_ Ils ne te le disent pas beaucoup mais…on t'aime. Quoi que tu fasses pour Mr Malefoy, on sera là. On a traversé beaucoup de drames familiaux et bien qu'ils n'aient pas été majeurs, ils ont été suffisamment traumatisants pour que l'on ait besoin de rester soudés…alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous. Tu es formidable. Ma' l'était aussi.

Harry essuya le coin de son œil et s'approcha de Teddy pour le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Merci. Tes vrais parents l'étaient tout autant…voire plus.

_ Tu me raconteras à nouveau leur histoire ? Demanda le jeune homme, soudain nostalgique.

_ Quand tu veux Ted, quand tu veux. Je pourrais même te raconter l'enfance de nos pères.

_ J'ai hâte. Bonne nuit 'Pa.

_ Bonne nuit.

Teddy le pressa contre lui et il monta quatre à quatre les marches. Alors Harry poussa un soupir. S'autorisant quelques larmes, il attrapa une photo de Ginny et s'assit dans le canapé. Elle avait un immense sourire qui faisait briller ses yeux. Elle dansait dans le cadre, heureuse. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de tendresse pour elle. Ses sentiments amoureux s'étaient estompés mais la tendresse avait gardé un peu le dessus. Même après leur divorce ils avaient gardé contact, d'abord pour les enfants puis ensuite comme de vrais amis. La mort de cette dernière l'avait atteint plus qu'il ne l'aurait avoué, mais moins que la perte de Draco.

_ Qu'avons-nous fait Ginny ? Chuchota-t-il dans le silence de la nuit. Nous avons eu trois beaux enfants intelligents. Un fils adoptif formidable. Est-ce que nous avons vraiment tout gâché ?

Le feu crépitait doucement, il prit le plaid placé non loin et le posa sur ses épaules. Son regard se perdit dans le cadre de la photo. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était.

_ Que vais-je faire Ginny ? Je crois que tu m'aurais dit d'avancer, de sourire. Mais s'il recommençait ? Ah…les choses seront difficiles jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ?

Seul un geste de la main de la photo lui répondit.

_ Tu as raison…je vais aller dormir. La nuit porte conseil.

Il déposa un baiser sur le cadre et le reposa sur la cheminée. Il ne vit pas les trois têtes de ses enfants qui étaient restés en haut de l'escalier pour l'observer. Emus, ils repartirent chacun dans leur chambre. Ils avaient toujours su que leur père souffrait de solitude, qu'il n'avait jamais haït leur mère, mais ils ne pensaient pas qu'il en était là de la douleur. Alors malgré leurs âges, quand ils s'endormirent ils eurent une pensée pour leur mère, priant pour que de là-haut elle aide leur père à trouver le bon chemin.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bien le bonsoir! :D**_

 _ **Ce soir, la suite de cette fiction! J'espère que ça vous plaira autant que le reste!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Le lendemain à Poudlard :**

_ HA HA HA !

La jeune fille de vingt ans se tenait les côtes en s'essuyant les yeux comme elle pouvait.

_ Vous…haha…mes parents biologiques ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

Elle tenta de reprendre son sérieux, mais son fou rire reprit le dessus et elle hoqueta avant de tomber par terre sous la puissance de son rire. Ce dernier, cristallin, résonnait dans la pièce où ils avaient décidé de se rejoindre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Demanda Draco, le sourcil relevé.

_ …vous…vous êtes des hommes !

Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues mais elle réussit tout de même à se relever après quelques minutes et l'aide de Harry qui avait levé les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu n'as pas lu les prospectus que Mc Gonagall t'a envoyée ? Se permit de la tutoyer le brun.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, refreina un nouvel accès de fou rire et fit apparaître un verre d'eau.

_ Ce…n'était pas une blague ? Fit-elle en avalant doucement une gorgée, le rire toujours à l'affut pour la reprendre d'assaut.

_ Non, Mc Gonagall n'est pas très penchée sur les blagues. Grimaça Harry.

_ Et nous non plus, grommela Draco en se grattant la nuque.

C'était une pulsion nerveuse qu'il avait prise de Harry à l'époque où ils avaient commencé à se voir. Depuis, elle ne le lâchait plus.

_ Comment…je veux dire, comment c'est possible ? Hoqueta-t-elle, soudain très sérieuse.

_ Tu n'as vraiment pas lu les prospectus ? Soupira Harry.

_ Eh bien, il faut admettre que lorsque l'on vient du monde moldu, ce genre de chose semble incroyable. Répliqua la jeune fille sur un ton vif.

_ Ça m'a pas mal surpris aussi quand je l'ai su, sourit Harry.

_ Vous venez vraiment d'une famille de moldue ? Demanda la jeune fille, curieuse.

_ Mes parents étaient sorciers mais j'ai été élevé par des moldus, oui.

_ Oh…donc ce n'est vraiment pas une blague…, murmura la jeune fille.

_ On peut t'amener au service sage-femme de Ste Mangouste si tu veux en être sûre, argua Draco sur un ton de défi.

_ Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Donc, vous m'abandonnez sur le palier d'une maison moldue et vous revenez au bout de vingt ans pour me dire que vous êtes mes pères parce que… ?

Son regard émeraude aux pointes de gris les transperça et ils déglutirent avec difficulté.

_ Je l'ai appris hier, que je t'avais comme fille, se sentit obligé de préciser Harry.

_ Mr Potter ? Sortez quelques minutes je vous prie.

Il allait refuser lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux remplis de colère sur lui. Il se leva et tapota l'épaule de Draco avant de ressortir, un rire nerveux coincé dans sa gorge. Elle avait hérité du sale caractère Pottérien et il plaignait déjà Malefoy pour la suite des évènements.

Il avait eu raison de plaindre Draco. A peine avait-il fermé la porte que la femme avait attaqué. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la voix de la jeune femme montait et Harry s'était finalement assis sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

« TU croyais ?! » l'entendit-il hurler au travers la porte.

Il se demanda comment Draco pouvait rester aussi stoïque et se rappela ce que le blond lui avait dit un jour pour plaisanter 'c'est un don de la famille Malefoy, le sang-froid en toute circonstance'. Ce à quoi Harry avait répliqué que ça n'avait jamais été le cas les fois où ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs de l'école. Draco avait alors détourné les yeux en rougissant avant de marmonner : 'je n'y peux rien si tu m'as toujours fait de l'effet.'

Il sourit au souvenir et soupira. Il attendait depuis environ une demi-heure et les cris de la jeune fille commençaient juste à se calmer.

« TU TE FOUS DE MOI ?! ».

Peut-être pas finalement. Il s'installa un peu mieux sur la rambarde, prenant appui sur le mur de derrière. Il sortit sa baguette et avec un sourire fit apparaître un mini patronus en forme de biche. Il avait appris à leur donner l'apparence qu'il souhaitait même si son véritable patronus ne pouvait changer de forme. Il fit courir la toute petite biche devant lui. Au bout de cinq minute, un cerf avait rejoint la biche. Ils couraient gaiement dans le couloir. Dix minutes après, un loup et un chien de grande taille gambadaient auprès d'eux. Il avait eu le temps de rajouter une loutre, un autre cerf, un petit chien, un cygne et un cheval lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

Harry se redressa et se fit craquer le dos en se tournant vers son ex-amant et sa fille qui le regardaient de façon perplexe.

_ Tu faisais quoi au juste ? Demanda la jeune fille en ne sachant pas trop quel ton opter.

_ Je m'occupais. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

_ Depuis quand tu sais faire autant de mini-patronus ? S'enquit Draco, complètement stupéfait.

_ Une dizaine d'année…il m'a fallu une occupation quand…

_ Ouais, je comprends.

_ Bon ! Coupa Mélisande. C'est ton tour.

Elle avait pris un ton dur et quand il releva les yeux, les siens étaient deux feuilles tranchantes. Il haussa les épaules et la suivit dans le bureau sous le regard inquiet de Draco. Il ne craignait pas la colère de la jeune fille, il la comprenait amplement et il s'installa, prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire. Avoir quatre enfants à charge l'avait beaucoup fait travailler sur son caractère de nature enflammé.

Mélisande se posa sur son siège et prit sa tête dans ses mains. Il la regarda, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, puis suivant ses instincts paternels, il lui attrapa la main. Elle releva les yeux vers lui et il vit en eux se battre la colère et la tristesse.

_ Je suis désolé.

La lèvre inférieure de la jeune fille ressortie et des larmes noyèrent ses yeux. Il se leva et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Doucement, il la prit dans ses bras et elle éclata en sanglot avant de lui donner des tapes sur le torse.

_ VOUS N'AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE RESTER SILENCIEUX !

Il ne répliqua pas, prenant simplement soin de lui masser le dos.

_ Comment avez-vous pu… ? Murmura-t-elle.

_ Je ne savais pas qu'il t'avait mise au monde. Personne ne le savait, répondit Harry sur le même ton, même ses parents l'ont découvert au dernier moment.

_ Pourquoi ? ET OU ETAIS-TU TOI ? Cria-t-elle en se redressant.

_ J'essayais de le recontacter par tous les moyens. Je divorçais de ma femme…

_ Parce que tu l'as trompée ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

_ Est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ou pas ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de surprises, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, comme si elle ne s'était pas attendue à avoir le choix.

_ Je…

Elle ne réussit pas à continuer, baissa simplement les yeux.

_ Ma femme est morte il y a dix ans. Avant cela nous avions divorcé. On s'était mariés sûrement précipitamment, avions adopté le fils orphelin d'anciens amis et eu deux enfants. Le troisième allait venir au monde quand Draco a cessé d'avoir des contacts avec tout le monde.

Un reniflement se fit entendre et il fit apparaître un mouchoir qu'il lui tendit pour qu'elle se mouche. Il retourna s'asseoir à sa place et ses yeux la dévisagèrent.

_ Et… ? L'incita-t-elle à continuer, la voix tremblotante.

_ Et je n'ai rien su jusqu'à hier. Minerva Mc Gonagall et Neville Londubas étaient au courant mais ne m'ont rien dit.

Le silence s'installa pendant qu'elle se mouchait et s'essuyait les yeux.

_ Tu sais, Draco ne voulait pas te laisser.

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et ce qu'elle y vit, fit de nouveau rouler des larmes sur ses joues.

_ Sa famille…il t'a racontée ?

_ Il…m'a expliquée pourquoi il n'avait pas pu me garder. Mais ne m'a rien dit de pourquoi il ne t'a pas tenue au courant…

_ Sa famille est une vieille famille de sorciers. Tous ont été alliés avec Lord Voldemort les deux fois où il a surgi de l'ombre. Ils ont beaucoup côtoyé la magie noire et lui aussi l'a touchée de près. C'est un ancien mangemort, mais à l'époque il n'avait que 16 ans, la freina-t-il avant qu'elle ne s'emporte.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et il la laissa se calmer. Elle avait l'air enfin intéressée par son récit et il soupira en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il eut un sourire en repensant à ce que Hermione et Ginny lui avaient sans cesse répété lorsque les enfants étaient venus au monde et avaient grandis un peu : la diplomatie, c'est la clé. Ça n'avait jamais été plus vrai.

_ Il s'est enrôlé dans leurs rangs car Lord Voldemort était adulé par son entourage. Il avait toujours entendu dans la bouche de ses parents que les sang-purs étaient au-dessus de tout, qu'il devait être fier car il était supérieur aux autres. Il voulait faire honneur au Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme ils l'appelaient tous, il voulait que le nom de sa famille brille, qu'ils récupèrent l'honneur que son père avait perdu, il est donc entré à son service. Il a fait des choses horribles. Alors, quand tout s'est terminé, qu'après deux/trois ans l'on s'est revus et qu'il a su pour toi…ça a été un évènement important de sa vie. Je ne peux pas m'avancer sur ses sentiments exacts, mais il savait que j'étais marié avec mon dernier enfant à naître et il a préféré ne pas créer de cataclysme. Son choix n'était peut-être pas le meilleur. Je lui en veux bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer de ne m'avoir rien dit.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de redresser ses lunettes et il se racla la gorge.

_ Quand il a coupé les ponts avec moi, j'allais dire la vérité à ma femme. Elle voyait quelqu'un d'autre et je le savais très bien. Alors quand il a décidé de ne plus communiquer j'ai eu du mal à comprendre, j'ai tenté de le retrouver mais rien. Ceci dit, je m'égare. Ses parents ont su qu'il allait t'avoir en venant le voir à l'improviste, ça il a dû te le dire (elle hocha la tête). Il a sûrement dû t'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé (nouveau hochement de tête). Ses parents…me sont redevables car j'ai eu sauvé la vie de leur fils à plusieurs reprises et je les ai sauvés d'un jugement absolument défavorable lors des condamnations d'anciens mangemorts…

_ Pourquoi les avez-vous … ? Le coupa-t-elle, outrée.

_ Ce n'est pas essentiel dans notre histoire. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

_ J'aimerai tout de même savoir ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Je te l'expliquerai après. Pour l'instant si tu veux que je réponde convenablement à ta première question, s'il te plaît ne m'interrompt pas.

Il lui lança un regard imposant, son regard de papa qui doit faire respecter l'ordre et elle hocha la tête.

_ Donc, ses parents me sont redevables et ne pouvaient rien me faire directement alors ils lui ont lancé un très vieux sortilège de magie noire pour l'empêcher de nous approcher toi ou moi sans qu'ils le sachent. Soit ils te tuaient, soit ils me disaient la vérité en fonction de ce que faisait Draco…

Il laissa un temps de flottement avant de grogner, son mauvais caractère reprenant un peu le dessus.

_ Il aurait très bien pu venir me voir, il sait que je suis Auror spécialisé en anciens mauvais sorts mais non, il a fait sa tête de mule…pour pas changer ! Alors il a attendu dix-neuf ans, tu te rends compte ? Au bout de dix-neuf ans de recherches pour se débarrasser de ce sort, c'est finalement un autre Auror qui s'en est occupé.

_ Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenu à ce moment-là ?

_ Il ne savait pas où en était ma vie.

Il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

_ Je pense réellement les excuses que je t'ai présentées. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles plus nous voir, mais sache que n'ayant pas pu connaître mes parents, je ne voulais faire vivre ça à personne. Alors…si t'as besoin de parler…ou tout simplement de prendre un bon thé auprès d'un feu de cheminée, ma maison t'es ouverte. Tu connais déjà Teddy, James, Albus et Lily.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, il sortit et referma la porte. Sans un regard pour Draco, il avança, tête baissée. Il savait que le blond le suivait et il continua jusque devant le portail de Poudlard où enfin il se tourna vers le blond.

_ Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda enfin ce dernier, réellement inquiet.

_ Il va falloir lui laisser du temps Draco, on ne peut pas arriver dans sa vie, lui balancer ça et s'attendre à ce qu'elle nous saute au cou.

_ Je sais…, murmura ce dernier.

Le blond ferma les yeux, les larmes brûlaient le bord de ses paupières et il eut du mal à se contenir.

_ J'aurai…tellement voulu qu'on puisse l'élever…avoir notre enfant.

Les mots avaient franchi sa bouche et les larmes jaillirent seules. Alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans ses mains, Harry l'attira contre son torse et déposa un baiser sur son front.

_ Je sais Draco. Mais on ne peut pas retourner dans le passé. Alors…

Il décala le blond, le prit par le menton et l'embrassa tendrement.

_ Je ne veux plus voir de larmes sur ces joues. Nous avons près de quarante-cinq ans maintenant, il faut que l'on assume nos faux-pas. Mais d'abord, laisses moi te dire à quel point…ça fait du bien de te retrouver…

Il enroula ses bras autour du coup du blond et colla ses lèvres aux siennes, il l'embrassa farouchement, avec toute l'énergie qu'il avait en lui. Le baiser était plein du besoin de se retrouver, de donner l'amour qu'ils avaient gardé en eux tant d'années. Le souffle court, ils se séparèrent.

_ Il faut que je rentre chez moi. Fit Harry en passant une main sur la joue de Draco. Si tu veux passer…tu viens quand tu veux, mes enfants…voudraient te rencontrer.

De nouveau il déposa ses lèvres sur celles, fines, du blond. Puis dans un « CRAC » sonore, il disparut. Draco prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers Poudlard pour admirer l'immense château qui avait abrité ses années de collèges. La bâtisse était vieille, remplie de charmes…et il ne s'ennuyait toujours pas en en franchissant les marches, même 25ans après.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien le bonsoir!**_

 _ **Ceci est un chapitre que j'ai écris après avoir écrit toute la fic et je me suis dit que j'avais tout intérêt à l'intégrer à la fiction car il met en valeur le point de vue de Mélisande et sa relation avec Neville qui est pour elle, quelqu'un d'important, de façon inconsciente.**_

 _ **Voili voilou! Comme d'habitude, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira!**_

 _ **J'ai lu toutes vos reviews et elles m'ont faite super plaisir! Je suis contente que cette fiction vous plaise et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira jusqu'à la fin ! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Le bureau de Mélisande:**

Les deux hommes venaient de quitter son bureau et elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Machinalement elle se leva. Elle laissa ses pieds l'amener où bon leur semblait, son cerveau s'était déconnecté, elle était déphasée. Elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée, mais ne savait pas pourquoi et qui était ses parents biologiques.

En rêvassant lors de son enfance, elle avait rêvé d'une mère actrice et d'un père super-héros. Puis elle était arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait alors imaginé un père sorcier et une mère moldue, un amour impossible. Elle avait même cru un moment que sa mère adoptive était sa vraie mère mais qu'elle ne voulait pas le lui dire. Chaque fois qu'elle levait ses yeux vers ceux de sa mère son regard était tellement rempli d'amour…comment n'aurait-elle pas pu être sa mère biologique ?

Puis en farfouillant dans des livres et en écoutant les cours d'histoire de la magie, elle avait appris que LE sorcier adulé était le grand Harry Potter, élu le plus grand Auror de sa génération et peut-être le meilleur d'entre tous. Un grand protecteur qui avait sauvé par deux fois le monde de la magie. Elle avait alors voulu de toutes ses forces que ça soit lui son père.

Finalement elle s'était aperçue que Harry Potter avait déjà trois enfants inscrit à Poudlard. Et un quatrième qu'il avait adopté. Elle s'était aperçue que le grand Teddy était un de ses protecteurs, un de ceux qui la défendait lorsqu'elle était un peu ailleurs, sur son nuage, dans ses pensées. Sans trop savoir comment elle l'avait apprécié, comme elle, il avait été adopté et n'avait jamais connu ses parents…

Et au bout du compte…elle apprenait qu'elle était réellement la fille de Harry Potter et de Draco Malefoy, un ancien mangemort. De plus, elle était le fruit d'une union qui n'aurait pas dû voir le jour. Comment devait-elle le prendre ? Que devait-elle en penser ? Elle ne savait pas, le cœur au bord des lèvres et les larmes au bord des yeux elle shoota dans un caillou avant de rentrer dans une masse moelleuse.

_ Mélisande ? Appela une voix.

La douce voix réconfortante du professeur Londubas. Elle releva les yeux et tomba dans le regard bleu du professeur de botanique. Il était plus qu'inquiet et la regardait comme si elle allait partir en courant. Tentant de se ressaisir, elle articula avec difficulté :

_ Harry Potter…mon…père…Malefoy…aussi.

Et elle tomba dans ses bras. Il la rattrapa juste à temps alors qu'elle fondait en sanglots.

_ POURQUOI ?! Cria-t-elle.

_ Viens avec moi, je crois que tu as besoin d'un petit remontant.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à son bureau. Elle le serra alors fort dans ses bras, comme s'il était un point d'attache, comme s'il était une solution à ses maux. Il la déposa enfin sur un siège dans son bureau professoral et s'éloigna. Elle essaya alors de se redresser et de s'essuyer les yeux. Il déposa devant elle un liquide chaud qu'elle prit entre ses mains. L'odeur qui se dégageait de la tasse était douce et apaisante.

_ Qu'est-ce…que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

_ Du calmthé. On s'en sert lorsque l'on est très énervé, en état de choc émotionnel ou bien stressé. Il est à base de rose, de racine de gingembre sauteur et de feuilles de sol cogneur. Prends-en un peu, ça te fera du bien. J'y ai mis une goutte de liqueur pour donner un coup de fouet.

Elle hocha la tête et en prit une gorgée. Le liquide chaud descendit dans son œsophage et elle se sentit immédiatement mieux, pas la grande forme, mais elle n'avait plus l'impression qu'on lui comprimait la poitrine et qu'on essayait de lui faire sortir son estomac. Neville la regarda faire, pensif. Il ne savait pas très bien comment il allait arranger ça, mais il fallait qu'il l'aide à réfléchir et à faire le tri dans tout ça. Peut-être, devait-il commencer par écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

_ Je…je ne comprends pas…, laissa-t-elle échapper après un long moment.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? Fit-il doucement.

_ Quel rôle vous avez joué le professeur Mc Gonagall et toi. Je…pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ?

Elle lui lança un regard désespéré qui lui pinça le cœur et il lâcha un soupir avant de prendre une gorgée de son thé préféré.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a poussée à te sauver cette nuit-là, commença Neville. Ça a été plus fort que moi, j'avais le sentiment que Draco Malefoy ne faisait pas ça de son plein gré…et malgré tout mon ressentiment pour lui…je ne pouvais pas laisser faire une chose pareille.

_ Mais…comment as-tu su que ça allait se passer comme ça ? Le coupa-t-elle, remettant en place le puzzle de son esprit.

_ Hum…personne ne savait pour la relation de Harry et Draco…sauf moi, je les avais surpris un jour que je rendais visite à Harry. Lorsque Draco a cessé de parler à Harry, Ron l'a su et a voulu venger Harry, mais…je ne comprenais pas comment un Malefoy, avec une fierté aussi grande, pouvait simplement cesser toute communication pour rompre. Ça m'a travaillé pendant un long moment, alors j'ai décidé d'aller un jour espionner Draco Malefoy. Je l'ai vue éperdue de solitude et à la fois heureux. Il portait quelque chose de précieux. Puis ses parents sont apparus. Je n'ai absolument rien compris, ce que je sais c'est que le soir, il sortait encapuchonné et disparaissait pour te laisser dans la rue.

Il prit une inspiration, la gorge nouée par l'émotion et il reprit une gorgée de son thé à l'écorce d'épicéa magique.

_ Lorsqu'il fut parti, je m'approchai de toi. Tu étais une toute petite chose avec déjà quelques mèches blanches sur le sommet du crâne. Tu as ouvert tes yeux verts émeraudes striés de gris sur moi et j'ai compris. J'ai cru comprendre plus exactement. Puis mes yeux ont glissé sur les draps de soie et de laine mélangés dans lesquels tu étais enveloppée, ils portaient ton prénom. Draco avait pris soin de l'y broder dans l'espoir que tu sois adoptée. Alors, j'ai cherché toute la nuit une maison à laquelle te laisser. Je ne pouvais pas t'élever personnellement, mais je pouvais toujours prendre soin de toi de loin. C'est ainsi que j'ai trouvé la maison de ta mère adoptive. A l'aide d'un sort de légilimencie, j'ai essayé de savoir un peu sa vie…elle était ce qu'il fallait pour toi.

Un silence s'installa et il l'observa. Loin d'être simplement courroucée, triste ou que ce fut d'autre, elle était concentrée et cherchait à comprendre.

_ Je t'ai laissé sur le pas de la porte sans aucun mot. J'étais persuadé que si Draco t'avait laissé c'était peut-être parce qu'il t'avait découverte cracmolle…mais il n'en a jamais été le cas. J'ai disparu après avoir sonné à la porte. Une fois par semaine, je passais voir si tout allait bien, je voulais que tu ailles bien. Je me suis dit que je le ferai jusqu'à tes deux ans…mais te voir grandir était fascinant. Chaque fois que je venais, tu avais appris quelque chose de nouveau, sourit-il les yeux perdus dans le passé. Puis un jour, je suis arrivé – environ vers tes 7 ans- et tu t'amusais dans le jardin. Quelque chose te tombait dessus, une énorme pierre qui s'était détachée de la maison. Je me demande encore comment c'est possible. Ta mère a poussé un hurlement, certaine d'arriver au dernier moment et finalement, tu as levé ton doigt et l'énorme pierre à exploser. C'est comme ça que ta mère a su de quel monde tu venais.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Sa mère lui avait raconté des centaines de fois cette histoire, encore étonnée de ne pas l'avoir trouvée écrasée sous le caillou.

_ Je me suis alors chargé de ton inscription à Poudlard…et si tu te rappelles bien, je suis même venue te l'apporter en main propre pour expliquer la situation à Floria.

_ Oui…je m'en rappelle…tu as même couru après ton crapaud que tu avais perdu. Se dérida la jeune fille à l'évocation du souvenir.

_ C'est vrai, Trevor a toujours eu un don pour disparaître quand je ne voulais pas le perdre. Tu savais que lors de mon premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, j'avais dû fouiller tous les wagons de long en large pour le retrouver ? Il n'est réapparu que lors de mon arrivé à Poudlard, Minerva était en train de parler et je l'ai vu à ses pieds. Je me suis précipité en criant « TREVOR ! », je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie, rigola l'homme.

Elle rigola avec lui puis redevint sérieuse.

_ Draco Malefoy…c'est un ancien mangemort…comment…comment lui et Harry Potter ont-ils pu s'attirer ? Comment ai-je pu naître ? Comment puis-je supporter l'idée d'être une enfant de mangemort ? Après tout ce qu'ils…

Neville leva une main pour qu'elle cesse son flot de questions.

_ Ecoutes, s'il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont toujours plus ou moins tournés autour. Au début, ils se haïssaient. Tu peux demander au professeur Mc Gonagall, ils étaient comme chien et chat. On ne pouvait presque pas les faire manger dans la grande salle sans qu'il y ait une altercation. Chaque année Malefoy faisait tout pour rendre chèvre Harry…et ce dernier le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Finalement, ils ont fini par « faire la paix » - si on peut appeler ça comme ça – durant la guerre et ont continué après la guerre, après le jugement de la famille de Malefoy. Ensuite…comment as-tu pu naître ? C'est une question biologique ou… ?

_ Euh…, lâcha la jeune fille, non…pour ça je crois que je lirais les revues que Minerva a laissé dans mon bureau.

Elle retroussa le nez à la fois gênée et un peu écœurée par ce que son imagination lui envoyait comme image.

_ Ce que je veux comprendre c'est…je…ils m'ont expliqué pourquoi il m'a gardée mais…je ne comprends pas.

Neville l'observa et sourit gentiment, attrapant sa main doucement.

_ Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu leur en veux beaucoup trop encore. Tu ne comprends pas, parce que tu n'as pas encore connue la peine qu'inflige un cœur brisé de part et d'autre. Ni le conflit entre morale et un amour passionné. Je ne peux pas défendre ce que Draco a fait…mais crois-moi jeune fille, on ne peut pas le comprendre si on a pas vécu cela.

Elle secoua la tête, pensive et secouée. Frissonnant, elle attrapa sa tasse de thé et en vida le contenu. Aussitôt, Neville fit voler la théière jusqu'à elle pour la resservir.

_ Pour ce qui est de ce qu'a été Draco…, murmura Neville en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil, je ne peux pas t'aider. C'est à toi de réfléchir, de voir les éléments pour et contre.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire.

_ Tu sais, Draco Malefoy était un crétin fini à cette époque-là. Je ne connais pas le contexte personnel qui a fait qu'il a basculé dans le même monde que son père, mais ce que je peux te dire…c'est qu'il l'a amèrement regretté. Toujours, depuis qu'il a vu le vrai visage de celui que son père adulait. Alors, ne le juge pas trop durement.

_ Hum…tu ne m'as pas dit le rôle que Minerva avait joué dans ma vie.

_ Elle m'a donné la permission d'aider ta mère adoptive. Elle est venue elle-même plusieurs fois te voir…et elle a été ta directrice, sourit l'homme. En vérité, elle a été la troisième et dernière personne au courant du secret. Elle a fait en sorte que personne ne sache la vérité…

Il se mordit la lèvre, incapable de mentir, il pria pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions.

_ C'est-à-dire ?

Il eut envie de se cogner la tête contre la table. Il se donnait l'impression d'être un elfe de maison.

_ C'est-à-dire qu'elle s'arrangeait pour que personne ne découvre la vérité ou…ne la répande.

Au vue du regard qu'elle lui lança, il sut que c'en était pas fini, qu'il en avait trop dit.

_ Auriez-vous jetez un sortilège d'amnésie à quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle, soupçonneuse.

_ Non, répondit-il d'une voix aiguë. Nous n'avons pas le droit.

_ Menteur. Répliqua-t-elle dans le plus grand des calmes.

_ Je…bon, d'accord, Teddy Lupin a reçu un sortilège d'amnésie parce qu'il commençait à se douter de quelque chose ! Mais je t'en supplie, ne le divulgue pas. D'autant plus que son père lui aura sûrement levé le sort hier.

La jeune femme qui était en train de monter dans les tours vit sa colère s'essouffler comme un soufflé.

_ Pardon ?

_ Il a annoncé à ses enfants la vérité. C'était une des choses qu'il se devait de faire.

Elle resta bloquée ainsi, regardant le vide. Tout le monde le savait ?

_ Et si je n'ai pas envie d'être leur fille ? S'entendit-elle dire.

_ Disons, que tu as le droit de ne pas vouloir que tout le monde sorcier soit au courant…mais je pense qu'il est juste qu'au moins les enfants de Harry soient au courant.

_ Mais…

_ Qu'aurais-tu dis, si Harry t'avait fait venir et t'avait annoncé ça chez lui, devant tout le monde ? Comment aurais-tu réagi si tu avais vu ses enfants l'apprendre en même temps que toi ? Ou même, si tu étais arrivée en le sachant et que tu lui avais demandé comment il se faisait que tu sois sa fille alors que James, Teddy, Albus et Lily n'étaient pas au courant ?

Elle referma la bouche. Elle n'avait pas pensé à cela, ne l'avait pas envisagé sous cet angle. Elle prit la tasse de thé désormais tiède et la bu, en pleine réflexion. Elle déposa la tasse après l'avoir vidée et se leva.

_ Tu as raison. Cependant…je n'arriverai pas à les appeler « pères ». Peut-être pas de suite, peut-être jamais.

Et elle sortit de la pièce, l'esprit complètement chamboulé. Ses pensées allaient et venaient dans son cerveau, comme emprisonnées. Elles ne pouvaient pas sortir et Mélisande sentait déjà poindre un puissant mal de crâne. Aussi, se précipita-t-elle vers sa chambre où elle s'enferma et se jeta un sort de sommeil, elle avait besoin de repos pour mieux penser à ce qu'elle ferait…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Bien le bonjour! :D**_

 _ **Pour vous souhaiter un bon week-end, je vous poste la suite ! :D**_

 _ **Comme les premiers chapitres, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira! :)**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

_ 'Pa ! Arrêtes de stresser comme ça ! S'indigna Lily en posant une tasse de calmthé devant son père.

_ Qu'est-ce que… ?

_ Du calmthé. C'est Teddy qui en a ramené d'une serre de botanique magique. C'est pour te calmer.

_ Tu vas me donner ça alors que Draco va arriver d'une minute à l'autre et que tes frères ne sont toujours pas arrivés ? Fit Harry en haussant le sourcil.

_ Oui, sinon tu vas creuser des tranchées dans le plancher à tourner comme ça ! S'agaça la jeune fille.

« CRAC ». Harry eut un sursaut si violent qu'il renversa la tasse de calmethé partout, se brûlant au passage.

_ Ou alors faire un arrêt cardiaque. Grommela-t-elle en sortant sa baguette pour tout nettoyer. Salut Albus !

_ Salut Lily ! Chantonna-t-il. Salut 'Pa !

_ Tu m'as l'air bien heureux aujourd'hui…, remarqua son père un peu soupçonneux.

_ C'est parce que j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec une fille !

_ Et ? Demanda son père avec le sourire cette fois.

_ C'était formidable ! Où sont James et Teddy ?

_ On ne sait toujours pas, souffla sa sœur en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil. Alors ? Qui c'était ?

Elle lança à son frère un regard insistant et plein de curiosité. Harry se mit debout, fébrile il ré-inspecta la maison tandis que Albus donnait un nom à sa rouquine de sœur.

_ La fille de Luna et Théodore, Reina.

_ Oh ! S'exclama sa sœur en ouvrant grand les yeux. Tu n'as pas choisi un morceau de viande moisie !

Elle eut un rire cristallin et il lui tira la langue. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Je ne l'ai pas choisie disons...qu'on s'est revus complètement par hasard en Italie, on a beaucoup parlé et…OH LILY ARRÊTES DE RIRE ! Je ne te raconte plus rien, voilà ! La bouda-t-il en se tournant vers la cheminée.

Elle se leva d'un bond et sauta sur son dos comme lorsqu'elle était enfant.

_ Oh allez 'Bubus ! Fit-elle d'une petite voix. Tu sais que je te taquine ! Je t'aime frangin !

Elle déposa un baiser vivace sur sa joue et sauta souplement à terre en riant aux éclats devant son frère qui grommelait. Il allait rétorquer quand il y eut un nouveau « CRAC ». Teddy et James se tenaient devant eux, tout sourire.

_ On a eu du retard…mais on avait un cadeau pour toi.

Ils s'écartèrent et une banderole magique apparue sur la cheminée avec en dessous un magnifique gâteau aux bougies enchantées.

« _A toi qui a su prendre soin de nous, tout le bonheur possible et que tout s'arrange. On t'aime._ »

Juste au-dessous de la banderole apparurent cinq portraits : un de James, de Teddy, d'Albus, de Lily puis un d'eux tous avec Harry à leur côté. Ils souriaient fièrement, les uns contre les autres. Un nœud au ventre, le brun avait les yeux embués de larmes. Jamais il n'avait eu de plus beau cadeau. A défaut de pouvoir parler, il écarta les bras et tous les quatre se précipitèrent pour un câlin général.

_ On sait que ces derniers temps n'ont pas été simples…, commença Teddy en s'écartant.

_ Mais on s'est dit qu'une surprise te ferait plaisir, continua James avec un grand sourire.

_ Alors on a pensé à un gâteau pour l'occasion…, reprit Albus.

_ Et à des tableaux pour que tu saches qu'on pense à toi. Sourit Lily en serrant son père plus fort dans les bras.

_ Je…merci…vous êtes géniaux les enfants, renifla Harry en s'approchant des tableaux pour les regarder. Mais franchement…ce n'est pas sympa de votre part !

_ De quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils en chœur.

_ De me faire pleurer alors que Draco va arriver ! Les morigéna-t-ils.

Ils le regardèrent, ahuris puis éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Harry. Lily allait répondre quand l'alarme magique indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner dans le jardin. Harry se figea, puis alors que ses enfants commençaient à rire, il secoua la tête, leva les yeux au ciel et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit. Un instant, il resta couat. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi beau et aussi classe. Il avait mis un costume moldu gris perle qui saillait à merveille son corps et faisait ressortir ses yeux. Le blond aussi était stupéfait de voir Harry avec les yeux remplis de larmes et d'étoiles en même temps, un costume noir sur le dos.

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda Draco, perplexe.

_ Rien, mes enfants m'ont juste fait une surprise à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas. Entre.

Il s'écarta pour laisser passer l'ancien Serpentard. Ce dernier s'arrêta alors tout net. La maison était splendide. De dehors on en voyait une simple maison de pierres, mais à l'intérieur, le sol n'était que de bois fait, la cheminée était en pierre blanche sculptée, les murs étaient faits de galets gris et le plafond était blanc. La maison était chaleureuse, accueillante. Une grande table en pain massif régnait au milieu de la salle à manger, une nappe blanche la recouvrait avec dessus des fleurs rappelant la saison automnale. Près du feu étaient disposés un grand canapé bordeaux avec à son côté un fauteuil immense en cuir marron-rouge. Une table basse en bois de chêne était au milieu et supportait le poids de divers livres et magazines. Un escalier en bois clair menait à l'étage supposa-t-il vers les chambres et derrière la salle à manger, un passage menait à la cuisine.

_ Euh…vous allez bien ? S'avança Lily, inquiète.

_ Je…oui, la maison est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-il en se ressaisissant.

_ Tu t'attendais à une tente ?

_ Non, mais quand même ! Rigola Draco en s'avançant.

Deuxième choc de la soirée. La jeune fille qui lui avait parlé avait les mêmes yeux verts que son père et était d'un roux flamboyant comme sa défunte mère. Elle était jolie et rayonnante. Simple, naturelle.

_ Je te présente ma fille, Lily, présenta Harry, ici tu as James Sirius, là c'est Albus Severus et enfin Teddy Lupin.

_ Teddy…Lupin ? Fit Draco en serrant toutes les mains qui se présentaient.

_ Oui, c'est le fils de Tonks et de Remus, sourit Harry.

_ Oh…Nymphadora ? S'étonna le blond.

_ Elle t'aurait étripée pour l'avoir appelée comme ça, répondit Harry en rigolant.

Le blond leva les mains en l'air en signe de non-violence et tous rirent. Harry les mena au salon et Draco s'installa sur le canapé, bientôt entouré de tous les enfants de son ancien amant qui lui préféra le grand fauteuil. A peine furent-ils assis que des verres apparurent rempli du liquide que chacun préférait. Draco s'étonna que Harry se souvienne que l'hydromel était sa boisson préférée et ses lèvres s'étirèrent lorsqu'il vit tous les « enfants » boire des bières aux couleurs étranges.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? Finit-il par demander, piqué par la curiosité.

_ Des bières moldues, répondit aussitôt James. La mienne est une bière brune, c'est une Guinness.

_ La mienne c'est une bière mélangée à du cidre, c'est léger et fruité, enchaîna Lily.

_ Personnellement je préfère la rousse, c'est une Kilkenny, bière complètement Irlandaise ! S'exclama Albus.

_ Et moi, c'est un mélange. C'est de la crème de cassis avec de la Guinness. Termina Teddy.

_ Tu veux les goûter ? Proposa Harry.

_ C'est-à-dire que je n'ai jamais goûté d'alcool moldu…

_ Oh ! Tu as raté quelque chose ! 'Pa, tu DOIS lui faire goûter ça ! S'écria Lily.

_ Très bien, je m'en charge. Ne l'asticotez pas trop, sinon…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend comme une menace mais aucun des quatre jeunes ne le prirent au sérieux et ils levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de rigoler dans un bel ensemble. Draco observait la scène avec un pincement au cœur. Harry avait l'air si paternel et à l'aise comme ça qu'il en venait à regretter plus que jamais sa décision vingt ans plus tôt.

_ Ted ? Appela Draco.

_ Oui ?

_ Je sais que ta mère était métamorphomage, tu as hérité de son don ? Demanda avec curiosité Draco.

_ Oui. Harry me répète souvent que mon père avait peur que j'hérite de son loup-garou mais que ma mère était persuadée qu'il n'en serait rien.

Draco grimaça avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

_ Il semblerait qu'elle ait eu raison. Tu fais souvent des transformations ?

_ Oui, c'est un véritable amusement ! Tu as déjà vu faire ? Fit-il malicieusement.

_ Non ! Les métamorphomages sont rares, tu pourrais faire une démonstration ?

Teddy eut les yeux pétillants et ses deux frères et sa sœur applaudirent comme des enfants sous l'excitation. D'après ce que pouvait voir le directeur du département des mystères, c'était quelque chose de fantastique à voir et tous adoraient ça. Il vit le jeune homme se concentrer et ses cheveux devinrent rouge vif, son nez devînt truffe et sa bouche un bec. Il ouvrit les yeux en grand. Jamais il n'avait vue pareil changements si rapidement. Puis soudain le jeune homme prit la tête de son frère Albus et tous rirent aux éclats quand il fit avec la voix de Lily : « _J'ai eu un rendez-vous en Italie avec une fée luciole, elle était frivole !_ ».

_ Chaud devant ! Les dégustations sont là ! S'exclama le Survivant en faisant léviter les bières jusqu'au salon. Et pour vous les enfants, de l'hydromel. Il me semble que vous n'en avez jamais goûté.

A peine eut-il déposé le tout que tout le monde attrapa son verre. Harry avait versé les quatre sortes de bières différentes dans de petits verres de sorte que si Draco n'aimait pas, aucun gaspillage ne soit fait. Il avait utilisé la même technique pour l'hydromel. C'est avec joie que tous burent leurs verres.

_ Ouah ! C'est une liqueur digne des meilleurs fûts de sorcier ! S'exclama Teddy en posant son verre d'hydromel vide.

_ C'est vrai, c'est succulent ! Renchérit Lily.

_ Mouais…je ne suis pas trop convaincu, grimacèrent Albus et James.

_ Deux sur quatre, c'est plutôt équitable ! Et toi, Draco, qu'en penses-tu ?

_ Hum…c'est froid !

_ Evidemment que c'est froid ! Rétorqua Harry alors que les quatre jeunes riaient aux éclats. C'est servi comme ça dans les pubs moldus.

_ Mouais…je suis sceptique…je préfère quand la bière est chaude. Grommela le blond alors que tous riaient plus fort.

_ Tu veux essayer ça…chaud ? S'écria Harry.

_ Attends, je m'en occupe 'Pa si c'est un trop grand sacrifice, se moqua Teddy.

Il leva la baguette et fit chauffer le verre jusqu'à ce que de petites bulles apparaissent dans le breuvage.

_ C'est bon, tu peux y aller maintenant.

Tous scrutèrent le blond du regard. Ils se retenaient de céder au fou rire car ils savaient tous parfaitement que c'était imbuvable. Lorsqu'ils étaient tout petits ils avaient fait la même réflexion à leur père qui leur avait joué exactement le même tour. C'est avec impatience qu'ils virent l'autre adulte de la pièce boire le verre, avaler…puis se stopper net et changer de tête.

_ Ah ! Berk ! MAIS C'EST IMMONDE ! Crachota-t-il en toussant.

_ Je t'avais prévenu ! Fit Harry en rejoignant ses enfants.

La soirée passa ainsi tout doucement. Chacun apprenant à faire la connaissance de l'autre. Draco avait un peu de mal à s'imposer dans cette famille qui semblait si unie et forte. Pourtant après une bonne heure à patauger sans trop savoir s'il se sentait à l'aise ou non, James, Lily, Albus et Teddy l'amenèrent à table en parlant gaiement, sans laisser de regard animés envers lui. Il se détendit alors entièrement et la soirée arriva vite à son bout.

Le repas s'était fait dans les rires et les discussions. Des débats sur les dernières lois en vigueur dans le monde de la magie avaient fait rage mais tous diplomates, ils s'étaient fait entendre les uns des autres sans se marcher sur les pieds. Des bougies avaient flotté au-dessus de la table rendant le repas plus intime que ne l'avait été l'apéritif. A la fin du repas, le gâteau avait volé jusqu'à la table, il n'en restait plus rien lorsque Teddy se leva de table.

_ Je dois m'en aller, j'ai promis à des amis de leurs rendre visite avant leur départ à la découverte du monde.

_ Ces départs ne se font-ils pas habituellement à la fin de l'été ? S'enquit Draco qui se rappelait du sien comme s'il datait de la veille.

_ Si, c'est ce que 'Pa et leurs parents leur ont répété mais ils n'ont rien voulu savoir. Alors je vais en profiter.

Il serra la main de Draco, embrassa son père et ses frères puis serra sa sœur dans ses bras avant de disparaître en transplanant.

_ Vous transplanez depuis la maison ? S'étonna Draco.

_ Oui. J'ai lancé un sortilège qui ne laisse transplaner que nous cinq, expliqua Harry.

_ Moi aussi je m'en vais, prévint Albus en se dressant. Je vais rejoindre ma belle Reina !

_ Ah les jeunes, fit semblant de s'exaspérer Harry ce qui provoqua un large sourire d'Albus. Ne rentres pas trop tard Al', tu sais combien je m'inquiète.

_ Oui 'Pa ! D'ici deux heures ?

_ Très bien. Si tu veux rester plus, tu connais le système, soupira Harry en regardant son fils saluer tout le monde.

_ J'envoie Lize ! A demain ! Au revoir !

Nouveau craquement, nouveau départ. Harry secoua la tête.

_ Et si j'allais suspendre les tableaux ? Vous m'aidez ? Demanda Harry aux trois restant.

_ Avec plaisir ! Se précipita Draco.

_ On doit aller rejoindre Victoire, Fred, Hugo et Rose. S'excusa Lily. On leur avait dit qu'on passerait après manger, ils veulent qu'on fasse quelques jeux de sociétés moldus et sorciers et tu connais tante Hermione…

_ Si vous n'y allez pas alors que vous lui aviez dit le contraire elle va houspiller tout le monde. Ça va allez-y ! Rechigna faussement le brun.

La plus jeune serra son père dans ses bras et fit ses au revoir à l'autre homme, suivit de son aînée et ils disparurent. Après quoi Harry jeta des sorts de nettoyage et fit s'avancer le blond vers le salon. Ils restèrent debout plusieurs minutes à regarder le feu brûler. Les minutes passaient et leurs têtes se relevèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent, leurs corps s'approchèrent.

_ Tu crois que c'est une bonne chose ? Chuchota le blond du bout des lèvres.

_ Je ne sais pas…tu préfères arrêter maintenant ? Souffla Harry en se rapprochant un peu plus.

_ Jamais de la vie. Murmura Draco en attrapant Harry par le cou et en l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Ils s'embrassèrent et titubèrent en même temps vers le grand canapé sur lequel ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Les langues faisaient un bal digne du bal du tournoi des trois sorciers, ne laissant aucun répit au rythme du baiser qui s'accéléra. Draco échangea les places – il était tombé en dessous – et se mit au-dessus de Harry. Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrêta et admira le visage de l'homme qu'il aimait encore autant que lorsqu'ils avaient cessé tout contact.

_ Ça m'avait tant manqué…

Harry ramena son visage à lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement à nouveau.

_ A moi aussi, Dray…

_ Ce surnom me donne toujours autant de frissons.

_ Dray…

Le blond plongea son visage dans le cou du brun qu'il mordilla avec passion, remplit de désir mais profitant aussi complètement de cette étreinte qu'il avait pensée ne plus pouvoir recevoir.

Ils allaient à nouveau sceller leurs lèvres lorsque l'alarme s'enclencha. Ils soupirèrent mais se levèrent d'un même ensemble. Harry se recoiffa rapidement et alla jusqu'à la porte qu'il entrouvrit avant de hoqueter de surprise. Draco s'approcha et s'arrêta net lorsqu'il vit le visiteur nocturne.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Bonjour ! :D**_

 _ **Je vous mets la suite de la fiction, j'aime bien ce chapitre et je pense faire un OS en rapport avec lui plus tard parce qu'il y a un passage qui me fait beaucoup rire et que j'aimerai développer ! :') Je vous laisse le découvrir!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture, bisous à tous ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

Mélisande approchait depuis le fond du jardin. Elle marchait de façon hésitante, comme si à chaque pas elle se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle s'en aille sur le champ. Pourtant elle arriva devant eux avec le regard sur d'elle et un demi-sourire. Encore une fois ils restèrent interdits devant sa beauté et la fraîcheur de son teint. Le mélange de leurs patrimoines génétiques avaient fait d'elle une échelle de mesure de la perfection, ils en étaient presque conscient.

_ Tu m'as dit que ta porte serait ouverte…à ce que je vois c'est vrai, plaisanta-t-elle.

_ Evidemment que c'est vrai ! Entre, il fait froid dehors. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Je ne sais pas, tu as quelque chose de chaud ? Demanda-t-elle avec une bouille de dragonneau battu.

_ De l'Irish Coffee, ma spécialité ou bien du thé au miel, lait et gingembre.

_ Hum…ta spécialité ? Fit-elle curieusement en se dirigeant d'elle-même vers le canapé où elle s'assit.

_ Du chocolat chaud maison avec de la cannelle, de la vanille et de la chantilly.

_ Ta spécialité. Confirma-t-elle, les yeux remplis de gourmandise.

_ Et toi Draco ? Un digestif ?

_ Non, je veux bien le thé gourmand.

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans la cuisine. Lorsqu'il revint, Draco était sur son fauteuil et ils s'observaient de façon inquisitrice, comme pour essayer de faire tomber l'autre en premier.

_ Bon, quand vous aurez finit le combat de regard, vous pourrez peut-être boire les boissons ?

Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez ?

_ On essayait de voir lequel ferait flancher l'autre en premier, expliqua la jeune femme. Il n'est pas très bon, il a perdu trois fois.

_ Hey ! S'indigna l'ancien Serpentard avant de voir sa fille rire aux éclats.

_ Comment se fait-il que tu sois venue ce soir ?

Mélisande prit une gorgée de chocolat. Elle poussa un soupir appréciateur en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

_ Cela fait déjà plusieurs jours que j'hésite à venir en réalité. Mais j'avais des copies à corriger, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet avec Minerva…et puis…ce soir je tournais dans mon bureau comme un lion en cage et j'ai craqué. Il fallait que je vienne. Mais…

Elle les observa tous les deux. Harry s'était assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil sur lequel se trouvait Draco.

_ Je ne me doutais pas que tu avais de la visite.

_ Mes enfants m'ont demandé à le rencontrer, voir qui il est. Alors je l'ai invité à manger.

_ Où sont-ils ? Je serais contente de pouvoir revoir mes camarades ! Fit-elle soudain contente.

_ Ils sont partis. Albus a trouvé une petite amie, Teddy devait rejoindre des amis qui partent en voyage avant leur départ et Lily et James sont allés rejoindre leurs cousins.

_ Tout ça avant que je ne vienne ?

_ Oui, ils sont partis une dizaine de minutes avant ton arrivée.

Elle les regarda à tour de rôle avec un air suspicieux puis haussa les épaules sans se départir de son demi-sourire.

_ Si tu veux vérifier, il y a encore les assiettes entassées dans la cuisine, soupira Harry.

_ Non, c'est bon. Je pourrais ne pas te croire, tu as déjà manqué à ta parole une fois, fit-elle malicieusement, mais je préfère croire que c'est vrai cette fois.

_ Pardon ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oui, l'autre jour quand vous êtes venus retourner ma vie à grand coup de pelleteuse…

_ De…quoi ? S'étrangla Draco qui venait juste de prendre une gorgée de thé.

Harry lui caressa le dos, intrigué par ce que la jeune femme tentait de lui dire.

_ Une pelleteuse est une machine énorme que les moldus utilisent pour creuser les fondations pour des maisons, des immeubles et toute forme de structure, expliqua Harry.

_ Elle nous compare à des machines ? S'offusqua Draco.

_ Il faut dire que nous ne l'avons pas ménagé, répondit Harry en lui lançant un regard accusateur. Tu peux reprendre.

_ Donc je disais, reprit-elle en arrangeant une mèche de son chignon qui venait de glisser sur son visage, que l'autre jour lorsque vous avez décidé de chambouler mon univers, tu m'as racontée certaine chose et tu m'as promis que tu m'expliquerais pourquoi tu as défendu la famille Malefoy lors du jugement des mangemorts reconnus.

Le silence tomba et Draco se tourna vers Harry. Le brun n'avait jamais voulu répondre à cette question et ses parents semblaient au courant mais n'avaient, eux non plus, pas voulu lui répondre. C'est donc en s'installant confortablement dans le fauteuil qu'il lança à Harry un regard appuyé et curieux.

_ Tiens donc…je serai curieux de savoir moi aussi. Laissa échapper Draco sournoisement.

_ Parce que tu ne le sais pas ? Hoqueta la jeune fille en perdant son sourire.

_ On a chacun ses secrets, apparemment. Alors ? Insista-t-il.

_ Très bien, je vais vous raconter.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Son regard fut happé par le mouvement des flammes. Elles exécutaient une danse morbide et chaleureuse à la fois. Il frissonna. C'était quelque chose qu'il détestait se rappeler.

_ Avant tout, Draco…, entama—t-il, si je ne t'ai rien dit c'est parce que c'est un souvenir que je n'apprécie pas. Cette nuit-là, il y a eu des centaines de morts et en allant voir Lord Voldemort j'ai dû faire perdre espoir à des personnes que j'aimais plus que tout et j'ai blessé particulièrement un de mes amis les plus proches en simulant certaines choses sous ses yeux.

Il se racla la gorge et se concentra quelques secondes sur le feu qui crépitait. Les souvenirs affluaient dans sa tête et il avait du mal à tout organiser.

_ Lorsque Lord Voldemort a attaqué l'école, la bataille a été scindée en deux parties. Draco, tu t'en rappelles.

_ Oui, entendit-il grogner.

_ Ce soir-là, Severus Rogue, l'ancien maître de potion est mort, avant de mourir il m'a laissé prendre ses souvenirs. J'ai ainsi découvert que j'étais un horcruxe.

_ C'est en effet signifié dans l'histoire de la magie, écrit par…

_ Oui, ça a été écrit dans beaucoup de livre, coupa Harry qui voulait se débarrasser le plus vite possible de ce souvenir. Mais ce qui n'a pas été écrit, c'est ce qui a fait pencher mon choix du côté des Malefoy au tribunal.

On aurait entendu une mouche voler dans la pièce à cet instant. Draco et la jeune fille avaient cessé tout mouvement en entendant la colère grondante dans les mots de l'homme qui était nommé le Survivant.

_ Lorsque j'ai appris cela, j'ai su qu'il me fallait rejoindre Lord Voldemort pour qu'il me tue afin de donner une chance à mes amis de gagner la guerre. J'ai donc rejoins la forêt et Lord Voldemort m'a tué. Mais ce à quoi ni lui ni moi ne nous attendions…c'est que je puisse avoir le choix de vivre ou de mourir. Au moment où le sort m'a frappé, j'ai su que je pouvais ne pas mourir. Et j'ignore comment c'est possible, je vous assure mais je suis revenu à moi. Lord Voldemort a envoyé ta mère près de mon corps pour vérifier si j'étais mort. Si elle n'avait pas menti, si elle n'avait pas risqué sa vie, jamais nous ne serions là, à discuter tous les trois. Tout ce qui l'inquiétait pourtant c'était de savoir si toi, Draco, tu étais vivant. Un désir bien égoïste en somme quand des centaines de gens sont morts, mais…elle s'inquiétait comme une mère et je sentais suinter à travers ses mots ses regrets d'avoir rallier Voldemort. Aucune preuve n'aurait été plus forte que celle-ci, l'amour d'une mère. Un amour que je n'avais pas connu, mais ça a raisonné en moi.

Le feu ronflait doucement et il regardait attentivement les ombres. Il était fasciné par leurs mouvements, leur rythme. Elles étaient en accord parfait avec les flammes. Bougeant quand elles se mouvaient, dansant au grès de leurs idées. Au final, c'était une réflexion du bien et du mal, la lumière et l'ombre, l'un ne pouvant exister sans l'autre.

_ Alors, lorsque je suis allé au jugement, que j'ai vu que personne ne témoignerait pour eux…j'ai repensé à ce que m'avait dit Albus Dumbledore…. « N'aies pas pitié des morts Harry, aies pitié des vivants, surtout de ceux qui vivent sans amour ». Tous ces mangemorts…ils méritaient leur sort, mais les Malefoy…Narcissa donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour son mari et son fils. Ils sont tous les deux entraient dans les rangs de Voldemort, elle faisait tout pour les sauver. Draco lui-même avait fini par ne plus accepter ce que Voldemort faisait, alors je me suis levé et j'ai pris leur défense.

Le silence s'installa et le brun se retourna, le poids des années tombant soudain sur ses épaules. Il avait gardé cela en lui pendant tant d'années sans jamais le raconter à qui que ce soit. Il avait l'impression que tout cela c'était déroulé un siècle auparavant alors que ça ne datait même d'un demi-demi-siècle. Le blond avait fermé les yeux et semblait réfléchir tandis que Mélisande avait son regard vrillé sur Harry, complètement étonnée.

_ Tes parents, finit par articuler Harry, ont fait des erreurs, des choix, se sont mal comportés, mais je peux t'assurer que l'amour qu'éprouve ta mère pour toi est sincère, Dray. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle ait tout fait de son propre grès le soir où…ou peut-être était-elle vraiment énervée, surprise, elle s'est sûrement sentie trahie que tu ne partages pas ça avec elle alors qu'elle avait tout risqué pour toi.

Le blond hocha simplement la tête, par manque de mots sûrement, Harry soupira. La blonde se racla la gorge et posa son regard sur Harry.

_ En tout cas, ne me demandait pas de pardonner ça à papi et mamie.

Harry la regarda, ses yeux étaient un mélange de colère et de rire.

_ Et à nous ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son côté.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Bien le bonsoir! :D**_

 _ **On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9 ! :D Merci pour vos reviews, je suis heureuse que l'histoire vous plaise!**_

 _ **Bonne lecture à tous ! :D**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

Elle le regarda et attrapa doucement sa main.

_ Tout n'est pas fait, mais je suis venue…c'est un début, non ?

Draco ouvrit la bouche mais un « CRAC » sonore l'interrompit. James et Lily venaient d'apparaître dans le salon.

_ Oh ! S'exclama Mélisande en se redressant. Euh…salut ?

Lily rigola et s'approcha à grands pas pour lui dire bonjour. James, silencieux la suivit, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_ 'Pa, tante Hermione veut que tu ailles la voir, elle dit que tu commences à les négliger elle et Ron, fit James après avoir salué Mélisande. Excusez Lily, elle a un peu bu.

_ Moi ?! S'égosilla la jeune femme. Jamais de la vie ! Et puis d'abord demain c'est mon jour de congés et…

_ Ça va, ça va, tais-toi, on va aller dormir hein, répondit son frère sur un ton paternaliste en la prenant par le bras.

_ Mais je ne suis pas un bébé ! Bouda-t-elle.

_ Bien sûr, tu me rediras ça quand tu auras enlevé tes peluches de sur ton lit petite sœur.

_ James ! Pleurnicha-t-elle. C'était un secret ! Vilain frère !

Elle se précipita vers Mélisande.

_ Voilà je l'adopte, elle !

Elle tira la langue à son frère et entraîna Mélisande vers l'escalier.

_ Viens ! Faut qu'on te raconte des trucs sur papa !

Mélisande lança un coup d'œil à James et ses deux pères. Les trois hommes haussèrent les épaules, absolument pas certain de ce que ça voulait dire.

_ JAMES ! Brailla Lily en vacillant.

_ Quoi ?

_ Viens avec nous ! Si non…t'es plus mon frère !

Ledit James poussa un long soupir à fendre les pierres puis partit à la suite des deux jeunes femmes, effarés par l'âge que Lily avait mentalement lorsqu'elle buvait de l'alcool, mais c'était aussi pour ça qu'il adorait sa sœur, elle était directe et attachante, parfois il aimait ne pas se disputer avec elle, aussi accéléra-t-il le pas avant qu'elle ne monte dans les tours.

_ Je crois, que tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour l'entente entre tes enfants et Mélisande. Reprit Draco une fois qu'ils eurent tous disparus dans une des chambres.

_ Je ne sais trop, Lily peut-être assez surprenante, du coup je préfère ne pas tirer de conclusion trop vite. De plus, Albus et Ted ne sont pas…

« CRAC ».

_ Rentrés. Acheva-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

_ Hey la compagnie ! Beugla Teddy en tombant sur le canapé. Vous 'êtes toujours là ?

_ Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es torché comme un coin ? Souffla Harry en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas le seul ? S'esclaffa sans raison apparente le jeune homme aux cheveux désormais violet.

_ Non, Lily vient de rentrer complètement déchirée. Elle est en haut avec James et Mélisande. Expliqua Draco pour éviter que Harry n'éclate.

_ Oh ! Mélisande ! La belle, jolie et gentille Mélisande, chantonna-t-il. Il faut que j'aille parler à cette damoiselle !

_ Tu ne travailles pas demain ? Demanda son père, exaspéré.

_ Non ! Demain c'est repos ! Z'ont pas besoin de moi à la serre ! – Hip. Mélisaaaaande !

Et il monta les marches en titubant, gloussant comme un dindon il s'étala à plusieurs reprises sur les marches. Ils l'entendirent tomber puis rentrer dans plusieurs chambres avant de trouver la bonne. Harry prit un verre de whisky pur feu qu'il tomba cul-sec.

_ Tu te rends compte, Fit-il à Draco sur un ton épuisé, ils ne sont même pas partis plus de deux heures !

_ Je sais, mais ils sont jeunes, en congés et ils sont majeurs. Tu devrais les laisser s'amuser et être là en cas de pépins. En plus ils sont rentrés à la maison, ils auraient pu s'égarer ou faire je ne sais quoi en pleine rue…et tu aurais dû aller les chercher au centre de dégrisement au ministère après qu'ils se soient fait enguirlander pour avoir fait de la magie devant des moldus.

_ Ou se démembrer en transplanant parce qu'ils sont trop ivres, fit remarquer le brun aigrement.

_ Aussi…

« CRAC ».

_ Ah, voilà le dernier, commenta Draco.

_ Tu vas bien, Albus ? Demanda Harry.

_ Oui 'Pa, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Sourit ce dernier.

_ Je ne sais pas, y a Lily et Teddy qui sont rentrés saouls alors je voulais savoir si toi aussi.

_ Non ! Je suis saoul d'amour ! Chanta-t-il.

_ Ça s'est bien passé ?

_ Oh oui 'Pa ! Si tu savais comment elle est…magnifique ! Je veux dire, pas simplement belle, elle a des yeux qui me rendent fous, elle est drôle…je crois que je l'aime.

_ Et moi j'en suis sûr, rigola le brun. Je suis heureux que ça se soit bien passé, tu vas la revoir bientôt ?

_ Oui ! Tu as les salutations de Luna, Théodore m'a dit que je ne pouvais pas rester toute la nuit si je comptais revoir sa fille, grimaça le jeune homme.

_ Ça ne m'étonne pas de Théodore, firent en chœur Harry et Draco.

_ Moi non plus, rigola Albus. Lily et Teddy sont vraiment saouls ?

_ Oui, ils sont montés pour parler avec Mélisande, je plains actuellement Mélisande et James. Souffla le père de famille.

_ Oh là ! Faut absolument que j'immortalise leurs têtes ! Ton appareil photo est toujours dans ton bureau ?

_ Al'…, le morigéna le brun.

_ 'Pa, ils n'auront jamais aussi honte que lorsqu'ils verront les photos ! Argumenta Albus, un sourire machiavélique sur le visage.

_ Très bien, vas-y. Mais si ta sœur t'étripe, je ne prendrais pas ta défense ! Cria l'adulte alors que le plus jeune disparaissait déjà dans les escaliers.

_ Je crois qu'il n'en a absolument rien à faire, lâcha Draco en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je le crois bien, mais ça n'empêche pas qu'il va se faire arracher les yeux par sa sœur.

Le blond s'esclaffa avant de se lever.

_ Il faut que j'y aille, il est bientôt trois heures du matin. J'ai des dossiers à finir demain et il faut que je sois en forme.

_ Très bien, tu ne veux rien avant de partir ? Murmura le brun.

_ Non, j'ai passé une soirée splendide, tes enfants sont géniaux quoi qu'un peu…

_ Enfantins ? Ils sont toujours comme ça à la maison, je me demande comment c'est possible qu'ils aient été si sage en cours.

_ Ils se voyaient sûrement moins, rigola le blond.

_ C'est fort probable.

Il raccompagna le blond jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

_ Tu repasses quand tu veux, souffla Harry.

_ Attendons peut-être que tes enfants t'aient dit ce qu'ils pensent de moi, non ?

_ Très bien, je t'envoie un hibou dès que je le saurai…en attendant…tu peux toujours passer quand ils ne sont pas là.

_ On verra Harry. Au revoir.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, se fût Draco qui embrassa Harry. Il déposa un baiser léger, tendre, affectueux. Peut-être s'était-il laissé emporter par la légèreté des gens habitants cette maison, peut-être avait-il simplement envie plus que jamais de faire partie de la vie du brun, en tout cas, il lui donna le baiser avec une douceur qui fit fondre le cœur de l'ancien Gryffondor.

Harry resta stupéfait, suivant d'un regard vide les pas de Malefoy se dirigeant doucement vers le fond du jardin pour transplaner. Même après que ce dernier ait disparut, il resta planter sur le pas de la porte durant de longues minutes. Draco Malefoy venait de faire les premiers pas. Le cœur de Harry tressauta et des cris parvinrent de l'étage du dessus. Le brun soupira, un large sourire dessiné sur son visage et ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers le salon. Il semblait bien vide comparé à tout le reste de la soirée. Toujours les lèvres étirées en un sourire, il rapporta les trois tasses restantes sur la table basse à la cuisine et les déposa dans l'évier. C'est alors qu'il se figea. Le whisky pur feu avait presque été fini et l'hydromel était complètement vide.

Il monta en vitesse au premier et, suivant les cris et rires, entra sans prévenir dans la chambre. Les cinq jeunes adultes étaient assis en rond sur le sol, les verres entassés les uns sur les autres à leurs côtés et ils se tordaient de rire devant Teddy qui à chacun de ses hoquets changeait soit de forme, soit de couleur.

_ Hum, hum.

Tous sursautèrent sans exception et se tournèrent vers lui. Ils avaient tous les yeux un peu vitreux des gens qui ont trop bu, les cheveux en pétard et les joues rouges.

_ Jeunes gens, vous me devez une bouteille du meilleur hydromel de Grande-Bretagne et une bouteille du whisky pur feu qui se trouvait dans la cuisine.

_ Heureusement qu'il n'a pas vue ce qu'était devenu la Guinness, entendit-il Lily chuchoter beaucoup trop fort.

_ Je t'ai entendu Lily.

La concernée vira au rouge puis s'étouffa. Mélisande, rigolant comme une tordue lui lança un sort pour l'aider…elle y arriva avec quelques soucis. Etant éméchée, elle réussit à lancer le sort et à aider Lily, mais le sort eut aussi pour effet de redresser les cheveux de la jeune femme sur son crâne, les quatre autres s'esclaffèrent et le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

_ _Accio_ appareil photo, chuchota-t-il. Les enfants ?

_ OUI ?! S'exclamèrent les cinq jeunes.

_ Dites « Lutins de Cornouailles ! ».

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps d'articuler un mot et prit plusieurs clichés. Le flash s'activa et ils se mirent à piailler et à courir en tous sens pour se mettre à l'abris de cette agression visuelle, leur acuité étant moins bonne qu'habituellement. Fier de lui, Harry cessa les clichés et lança :

_ Bonne nuit les jeunes ! Au fait Mélisande, tu dors ici, je te prépare un lit dans la chambre de Lily.

Il referma la porte et lança un sortilège d'insonorisation pour ne pas être réveillé par leur vacarme, un autre sort pour ne pas laisser Mélisande s'échapper durant la nuit et enfin il fit monter cinq grands sceaux et bouteilles d'eau pour chacun d'entre eux. C'est en rigolant en pensant à leurs têtes du lendemain qu'il partit se coucher.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Bonjour tout le monde! :D  
**_

 _ **TADAM! Voilà la suite! :3 Encore merci pour vous reviews! Vous êtes fantastiques! :D**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama.**_

* * *

 **Un mois plus tard** **:**

_ Bon, vous vous rappelez ce qu'on a dit ? Chuchota une voix.

_ Oui Mélisande, on s'en rappelle ! Marmonna Lily. Tu nous l'as rabattu toute la semaine.

_ Oui, bah ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile pour moi, vociféra l'autre jeune femme.

_ On sait, tenta de l'apaiser Albus, ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien se passer.

_ C'est vous qui le dites et je…

_ Ils arrivent ! Souffla James. Bouclez-là maintenant !

_ Ils se tiennent la main ? Demanda Teddy avec curiosité.

_ Ce ne sont pas tes oignons, pervers ! Lança Lily. Aïe !

_ Tais-toi ! Lui intima James.

« CRAC ».

_ J'ai raté quelque chose ? Demanda une voix. Aïe, c'était quoi ça ?

_ Chut Neville ! Intima une deuxième voix.

_ Mais Minerva, vous m'écrasez le pied ! Se plaignit l'ancien camarade de dortoir de Harry.

_ Taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît ils vont franchir le seuil de la porte, les supplia la voix de Mélisande.

A peine le silence fut-il installé que la poignée se tournait. Lorsque les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte, toutes les lumières de la maison s'allumèrent et tous crièrent : SURPRISE ! en chœur. Les deux hommes, main dans la main, sursautèrent puis ouvrirent grands les yeux. Tous étaient là : Minerva, Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Théodore, Blaise, les quatre enfants de Harry et enfin, Mélisande.

_ Euh…, commença Harry, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

_ C'est en quel honneur… ? Fit Draco, lui non plus pas sûr de savoir.

Tous se tournèrent vers Mélisande qui s'approcha avec un immense sourire.

_ Avec Lily, Albus, James et Teddy, nous avons pensé vous faire une surprise. En vérité, j'ai sollicité leur aide pour cela car je voulais faire une annonce devant tout le monde. Ron et Hermione Weasley ont absolument voulu être là.

Elle inspira et en regardant ses pères dans les yeux expliqua :

_ Vous êtes arrivés dans ma vie, sans prendre la peine de me parler de longues heures, vous m'avez appris de but en blanc la vérité. J'ai eu besoin d'une longue semaine pour mettre en place mes idées, mais d'un mois pour réorganiser mes sentiments. Aujourd'hui, si j'ai fait cela…c'est pour que vous sachiez que j'accepte les excuses que vous m'avez présentée et que je me suis mise en phase avec l'idée que vous puissiez être mes pères. Pour vous le montrer, j'aurai été jusqu'à vous présenter à celle qui m'a adoptée, mais elle ne comprendrait pas. Alors je me suis dit que le dire devant les gens qui comptent le plus pour vous était ce qui était le mieux. Au début, je vous en ai voulu, même en venant vous retrouver pour avoir des éclaircissements, je vous en voulais encore…mais en y réfléchissant…j'ai une demi-sœur drôle et brillante avec un vrai caractère de Gryffondor.

Tous rirent et applaudirent.

_ J'ai deux demi-frère qui pourraient être jumeaux tant ils se complètent. Ils savent écouter et parler, prendre soin des gens qui les entourent...

Nouveaux applaudissements et deux sourires émus.

_ Un frère de cœur, Teddy, qui est le plus âgé et le plus réfléchi, je suis heureuse de pouvoir te retrouver car c'est avec toi que j'avais le plus d'affinités à Poudlard. Érudit passionné des plantes, tes longs discours passionnés sur la vie de la flore magique m'avaient manqué et nos longues discussions aussi.

Teddy qui était proche d'elle fit un ou deux pas et la serra dans ses bras avant de retourner dans les rangs, les cheveux un peu rougis par la gêne.

_ Je n'ai appris que récemment quel rôle avait joué Neville et Minerva…et je ne les remercierai jamais assez…et enfin, il y a vous deux.

Un silence épais s'installa dans la pièce. Personne ne sachant ce qu'allait dire exactement la jeune fille et si cela déclencherait une guerre. Seules Hermione et Luna gardaient un sourire un peu confiant sur le visage.

_ Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire. Reprit-elle, soulageant tout le monde. Ce qui est sûr c'est que lorsque je suis venue ici, le premier soir, je ne pensais pas me sentir aussi à l'aise. Lorsque nous avons parlé, je me suis sentie comme chez moi, à ma place, de retour dans mon vrai foyer. Lily et James sont arrivés et m'ont entraînée dans la chambre comme si j'avais toujours vécue ici. Malgré l'état critique dans lequel nous nous sommes trouvés le lendemain, ça a été l'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie, l'un des meilleurs moments que j'ai pu vivre.

Nouveau silence mais cette fois-ci, tous souriaient et avaient une larme au coin de l'œil. Même Théodore, Blaise et Draco. Les trois seuls Serpentards de la salle. Dont deux qui n'avaient suivis l'histoire que de loin.

_ Alors, je lève mon verre et vous le dit fièrement : j'espère pouvoir revivre à nouveau des moments comme cela. Revivre des moments…en famille.

Tous prirent un verre et le levèrent. Harry et Draco se regardèrent et alors que tout le monde les attendait, Draco se racla la gorge.

_ Moi aussi, j'aurais quelque chose à dire. Ron je suis désolé pour tout ce qui a pu se passer. Il y a des fois où l'on veut faire les choses bien et où tout part en catastrophe. Alors avec ton accord Et celui de Teddy, James, Albus et Lily…

Tous retinrent leur souffle. Personne ne se serait attendu à ça. Pas même les quatre enfants qui se tinrent la main, complètement abasourdis. Ils hochèrent la tête pourtant, chacun à leur tour, avec une lenteur qui leur était peu commune. Hermione serra fort la main de Ron et celui-ci poussa un soupir avant de donner son accord aussi. Neville tenait sa meilleure amie Luna par les épaules et Théodore tenait la main de cette dernière. Draco après un hochement de tête se tourna vers Harry et posa un genou à terre.

_ Harry James Potter. Les années ont passé sans que nous ne nous parlions, par ma faute. Pourtant, c'est aussi par la mienne que l'on se retrouve entassés dans cette pièce, les larmes aux yeux mais le cœur chaud. Le cœur…mon cœur en vingt-cinq années n'a jamais cessé de battre pour toi. Il s'était figé dans une glace qui fond jour après jour depuis que je t'ai retrouvé et que j'ai pu te reprendre dans mes bras. C'est peut-être la plus longue tirade que tu ne m'entendras jamais dire et je vais la terminer ainsi : veux-tu, enfin, m'épouser ?

Harry tâtonna derrière lui jusqu'à trouver le canapé sur lequel il se laissa tomber, incrédule. Tous rirent et regardèrent Draco se précipiter à ses côtés pour lui tapoter la main.

_ Harry ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Ça va ?

Le brun donna une claque derrière la tête du blond.

_ Ne me refait-plus jamais ça sans prévenir ! Idiot !

Et il embrassa le blond à pleine bouche sous les « hourra » de tous. Draco sortit de sa poche un anneau fin et argenté, ciselé et avec une petite pierre rouge incrustée en son centre. Harry, les larmes aux yeux la prit et la mit à son doigt. Il se releva et ses enfants – Mélisande comprise – vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras.

Après les effusions et les larmes, ils se dirigèrent vers le buffet qu'avaient préparé les cinq jeunes et levèrent leurs verres à nouveau pleins.

_ A une famille recomposée ! Fit Teddy en rigolant.

_ Je croyais que vous n'alliez jamais vous mettre ensembles, depuis le temps ! Lâcha Minerva, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

_ Nous non plus ! Rirent Ron, Hermione, Théodore, Blaise et Neville.

C'est dans une ambiance de fête et d'harmonie que Mélisande se sentit enfin au sein d'une véritable famille. Elle s'approcha doucement de Teddy et lui attrapa la main. Il lui envoya un doux regard et il la serra contre elle. Lily se joint à eux, suivit par James et Albus. Ainsi, elle avait tout ce dont elle avait toujours rêvé : des frères et sœurs en pagaille et un père…enfin deux, mais elle ne pouvait leur en vouloir, car finalement, elle était comme eux…

FIN.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Bonsoir! :D**_

 _ **Haha vous ne vous attendiez pas à un peit bonus, avouez! :p**_

 _ **Je me suis dit que ça ferait plaisir et puis j'avais envie d'écrire un peu plus alors voilà :P**_

 _ **Bonne lecture,**_

 _ **Millama!**_

* * *

Draco soupira en s'avançant dans les couloirs du ministère. Il se devait de rejoindre Harry au plus vite dans le département de la justice magique. Harry y avait amené un sorcier pour une audience et ils devaient se rejoindre à la fin de cette dernière pour se mettre d'accord sur les derniers préparatifs du mariage. Le mariage était prévenu pour le mois suivant – le mois de mai – et il restait encore bien des choses à régler…notamment un très gros souci auquel ils n'avaient pas voulu penser : les parents de Draco.

Le blond avait tout fait pour éviter ses parents depuis qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser du sort qu'ils lui avaient lancé…soit environ un an et demi et il était plus que persuadé que ces derniers seraient tous sauf heureux. Draco accéléra le pas pour monter à bord du monte-charge. Tous le regardèrent en haussant le sourcil. Il était déjà rare de voir des gens du département des mystères traîner dans les autres étages, mais le directeur du département en personne…c'était presque un miracle.

Draco se gratta la gorge et tourna les yeux vers les papiers en forme d'avion qui battaient des ailes en attendant le bon étage. Le blond finit par pousser un soupir de soulagement en descendant à l'étage des salles d'audience et courut presque pour se mettre devant celle où se trouvait Harry. Il avait l'espoir d'y être avant qu'il ne soit sorti, malheureusement son futur époux – il s'étrangla de joie en le pensant – l'attendait devant l'immense porte de fer. Malgré toute sa retenue, il ne put s'empêcher de se pendre au coup du brun pour l'embrasser. Après tout, ils étaient en pause, ils pouvaient bien se comporter comme ils le voulaient.

_ Tu es bien vif aujourd'hui, fit Harry en attrapant la main de son fiancé.

_ Parce que d'habitude je suis lent ? Demanda Draco de sa voix traînante.

_ Non, mais là…on dirait que quelque chose te tracasse.

Le blond déglutit difficilement et se gratta la joue fraîchement rasée.

_ Il m'a semblé comprendre que tu devais me parler d'un truc, reprit Harry en voyant que son amant ne prenait pas la parole.

Draco ne put que hocher la tête et le tirer par la main pour l'entraîner à sa poursuite. Ils reprirent le monte-charge et se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria du ministère de la magie. Ils prirent chacun un plateau et s'installèrent à une table un peu éloignée. Draco attrapa un morceau de pain avec lequel il s'amusa avant de grommeler :

_ C'est à propos du mariage.

_ Tu veux annuler ? S'exclama Harry, incrédule et le cœur au bord des lèvres.

_ Ne sois pas idiot ! Fit Draco hautainement. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça. C'est…il faut que j'aille voir mes parents.

_ Oh…c'est vrai que c'est une perspective qui n'est pas très réjouissante, souffla Harry en prenant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

_ Non, en effet. D'autant…que je vais leur dire la vérité. Et…que je t'ai demandé en mariage.

Draco releva les yeux. Harry était complètement surpris, les yeux grands ouverts.

_ Tu vas…vraiment tout leur dire ?

_ Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tout cela cesse. S'ils veulent me déshériter, très bien, mais je ne veux plus rien cacher. Je veux être libre d'être enfin à tes côtés, Harry.

Le regard gris tempête retourna l'estomac du brun qui caressa la main de son amant doucement. Son cœur battait à vive allure, Draco ne se déclarait pas souvent, mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours surprenant et dit avec un regard tellement appuyé qu'il fallait quelques instants pour s'en remettre.

_ Dans ce cas, vas-y. Mais Dray…fais attention à toi.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai près de quarante-six ans, il est peut-être temps que je me défasse de leur autorité. Même s'ils m'effraient toujours autant.

_ On devrait confisquer leurs baguettes aux vieux sorciers, grommela Harry.

_ Ils ne sont pas si vieux que ça ! Dumbledore avait plus de cent-vingt ans !

_ C'est vrai…mais je t'assure que certains sorciers âgés…faudrait pas qu'ils gardent accès à leur baguette ! Rien que la dernière fois, un vieux essayait de défendre un coffre à trésor ensorcelé sauf qu'il ne savait plus les sorts à utiliser pour nous attaquer et se défendre. Et tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Non… ?

_ Il a fait brûler la maison, tous ses biens, nous a piégé dans des bulles de savons résistantes à tout sorts et s'est enfuit sauf que lorsqu'il a voulu créer un porte-au-loin avec son coffre, il l'a fait exploser et a été brûlé au troisième degré.

_ Oh ! Mais attends…c'est pour ça que tu es arrivé avec trois heures de retard aux essayages la dernière fois ?!

Harry grogna un 'oui' à peine audible et Draco s'esclaffa bruyamment, chose qui ne s'était que rarement voire presque jamais produit. Harry releva les yeux vers le blond qui hoquetait tant il riait.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? Marmonna le brun.

_ Au moins…tu étais propre !

Et il repartit dans un fou rire tel qu'il ne put pas finir son repas avant de retourner travailler. Harry l'embrassa en grommelant faussement, tout de même heureux de voir le blond rire.

 **Chez les Malefoy :**

Draco était reparti du ministère dès que la pile de dossier sur son bureau avait descendue suffisamment pour qu'il se dise qu'il n'aurait pas trop à rattraper le lendemain. De toute façon il savait que l'entrevue avec ses parents serait brève, il voulait les voir le moins possible.

C'est donc nerveusement qu'il frappa à la porte du grand manoir des Malefoy, la fierté familiale. Pourtant il ne ressentait aucune fierté face à ce bâtiment, ni même d'appartenir à cette famille. Il en avait été trop dégouté pour seulement avoir envie d'y revenir, pour lui ça tendait plus à du masochisme pur et simple.

La porte s'ouvrit et c'est le visage surprit de sa mère qui l'accueillie.

_ Bonjour, Draco. Souffla-t-elle.

_ Bonjour, mère, répondit-il les dents serrées.

_ Alors, tu te présentes enfin, après un an et demi sans nous donner de nouvelles ?

_ Pourrions-nous en parler à l'intérieur ? Il me faut vous entretenir de choses essentielles à père et à toi.

Il la fixa, ses prunelles plus sérieuses que jamais et Narcissa se décala, l'air supérieur, pour qu'il puisse entrer. Elle fit par à son mari de l'arrivée de leur fils et ils passèrent tous dans le petit salon où trois whisky pur-feu les attendait. Draco grimaça intérieurement, c'était une des boissons qu'il appréciait le moins dans le monde sorcier, mais il s'en contenterait.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Attaqua froidement son père, les doigts croisés surs ses jambes.

_ Je me suis débarrassé de votre sort il y a…

_ Autant de temps que ce que tu n'aies pas venu nous voir, le coupa son père, deux glaciers bleu-gris à la place des yeux.

_ Et si tu me laissais finir, _père_ ? Accentua Draco, aussi froid que son géniteur.

Son père se redressa dans le fauteuil, menaçant et se pencha pour attraper son verre, le regard fixé sur son fils.

_ Je t'en prie, parle.

_ Ensuite, j'ai dit la vérité à Harry. Ainsi qu'à notre fille. Je vais me marier.

Il n'avait été d'aucune douceur avec ses parents. C'était là sa vengeance et il sentit un plaisir extrême, presque sadique, lorsqu'il vit son père s'étrangler avec le whisky qu'il venait d'avaler et sa mère blanchir autant qu'un vampire. Elle haletait et semblait ne plus savoir où elle habitait. Son père était rouge, bleu vert, Draco ne savait pas très bien, peut-être un mélange des trois.

_ Pardon ? Reprit Narcissa après deux longues minutes de silence.

_ Je vais me marier à Harry Potter.

Lucius qui venait tout juste de se remettre de son étranglement, blanchit à son tour.

_ Il a une femme ! S'écria Narcissa.

_ Non. Et vous le saviez mieux que moi. Ginny est morte depuis plus de dix ans maintenant et ils étaient divorcés depuis cinq ans avant qu'elle ne meure.

Son père reprit contenance.

_ Pourquoi te l'aurions-nous dit ? Tu vivais bien mieux sans ce Potter.

_ Non. Je suffoquais, je mourrais petit à petit mais aucun de vous deux ne s'est jamais inquiété de ce que je ressentais, n'est-ce pas ? Sauf peut-être toi, mère, une fois.

La femme se figea, enfonçant ses ongles dans l'épaule de son mari qui ne broncha pas. Draco se releva et planta son regard dans celui de ses parents.

_ Que l'on soit bien d'accord, vous n'avez pas à détruire ce mariage. SI vous voulez venir, venez, mais un seule pas de travers, et c'en est finit.

Il laissa la menace planer et partit sans attendre de réponse de la part de ses parents, il enverrait un faire-part de mariage et ils se débrouilleraient, lui ne voulait plus avoir à faire à eux. De près ou de loin.

_ J'ai bien l'impression que nous sommes allés trop loin, il y a vingt ans, chuchota Narcissa.

_ Non, 'Cissa. Il n'était pas prêt à avoir cet enfant, Potter non plus. Il fallait que ça se passe comme ça.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais qu'il ne rata pas.

_ Penses ce qu'il te chante 'Cissa, mais si Potter avait divorcé de Weasley et s'était de suite mis avec Draco en clauque pour au final se marier avec lui…

_ …tu as raison, cela aurait porté atteinte à tout le monde. Nous irons à leur mariage ?

_ Non.

_ Lucius…

_ Non.

Le ton était sans appel, Narcissa poussa un soupir et partit dans son bureau. Il n'y aurait que le temps qui ferait changer de décision à son mari, aussi n'insista-t-elle pas. Elle réessaierait tous les jours jusqu'au mariage car elle, elle voulait y assister. Voir son fils heureux avait toujours été sa priorité, même si des fois elle avait dû passer par des chemins retords qu'elle regrettait désormais, vingt ans plus tard.

 **Une semaine plus tard :**

Une semaine exactement après que Draco soit venu leur rendre visite, Narcissa et Lucius étaient toujours en grand débat pour savoir s'ils se rendraient au mariage ou non et surtout…s'ils souhaitaient rencontrer leur petite fille. Ils n'avaient jamais douté du fait qu'ils devraient faire face au regard accusateur de leur descendance et ils avaient plutôt hâte d'y être afin de la rencontrer, de voir ce qu'elle était.

Alors que Narcissa se penchait par-dessus l'épaule de son mari pour voir s'il rédigeait de façon correcte sa lettre à un représentant du ministre de la magie, une chouette hulotte s'aventura par la fenêtre et se posa sur le bureau. L'air hésitante, elle tournait la tête à droite et à gauche, puis elle s'avança vers Lucius qui la regardait prudemment et elle lui tendit dédaigneusement la patte.

Surpris, ni lui ni Narcissa n'avaient vu qu'à la patte de l'animal était accroché une lettre qui n'attendait que d'être ouverte. Narcissa – plus vive que son mari – décrocha la lettre et l'animal sans même demander quoi que ce soit, repartit par où il était venu. Se lançant des regards remplis de curiosité, Narcissa ouvrit la lettre et Lucius la prit pour la lire. L'écriture était fine, belle et ne ressemblait à l'écriture d'aucune de leur connaissance.

« _Mr & Mme Malefoy,_

 _Ou en d'autres termes : papi, mamie._

 _J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de vous adresser une lettre sans m'emporter, pleurer, tempêter, devenir folle. Je pense que vous comprendrez très bien pourquoi : j'ai appris récemment la vérité._

 _Je ne crois pas être en mesure de reprocher quoi que ce soit à mes pères. D'une part parce que Harry Potter – dans très peu de temps votre gendre, ha ! Ha ! – n'était absolument au courant de tout cela avant que je ne l'apprenne moi-même. D'autre part parce que Draco Malefoy, le fils dont vous ne voulez plus mais-qui-va-bientôt-se-marier, a été contraint par votre faute à vous de ne rien révéler et de m'abandonner._

 _Vous conviendrez donc que les seules personnes à qui je puis réellement en vouloir, ce sont vous. Des êtres que je ressens déjà comme détestables alors que je ne vous ai jamais rencontré. Je suis pourtant habituellement peu encline à ce genre de jugement précipité, mais par Merlin, vous repasserez pour ce qui est de faire partie des « parents et grands-parents cordiaux »._

 _Ainsi donc, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi vous dire. J'avais juste envie de vous écrire, de vous dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur et qui traîne depuis maintenant un peu de temps. Je voulais surtout que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas morte malgré tous vos efforts pour (avouez-le, vous regrettez de ne pas m'avoir tuée. Ha !) et surtout…eh bien, pourquoi ne pas se rencontrer ? J'oubliais, il y aura le mariage pour ça !_

 _Plus sérieusement, je voudrais vous rencontrer. Je ne pense pas que je doive vous clarifier les choses quant au pourquoi je veux vous voir, mais bon, sait-on jamais. J'aimerai comprendre la raison qui vous a poussé à ne pas laisser mes pères s'occuper de moi._

 _Ensuite, j'aimerai que vous sachiez que je suis professeur à Poudlard, directrice de maison et …eh bien c'est déjà un bon début pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que je le suis._

 _Mélisande Malefoy-Potter. (J'aime la sonorité de ce nom, pas vous ?)_

 _P.S. : J'ai tout fait pour rendre votre lecture que plus pénible et vous énerver. Si j'y suis arrivée : j'en suis fière, si je n'y suis pas parvenue : il faut toujours essayer de s'améliorer. Je vous annonce donc ceci : votre descendance (moi ! ha ! ha !) sort désormais avec le fils de Nymphadora Tonks, quitte à vous faire honte, autant pousser jusqu'au bout, mais au moins le sang reste-t-il « pur » puisqu'il est un cousin éloigné. J'espère vous voir à la cérémonie du mariage !_

 _P.S. 2 : Ci-joint un faire-part du mariage, je suis pas sûre qu'on vous l'ait envoyée, il est beau, vous ne trouvez pas ?_

 _P.S. 3 : Pardonnez mon infantilité en vous provocant dans cette lettre, c'est puéril ce que je fais…mais par Merlin, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien ! »_

Lucius et Narcissa soupirèrent, agacés et déplièrent le faire-part de mariage. Leur fils et le survivant souriaient et saluaient. Ils avaient l'air heureux. Lucius marmonna un juron et une feuille, toute petite, glissa. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et son visage oscilla entre la colère et le rire. Sa femme attrapa le papier et l'observa à son tour avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« _Je crois qu'ils vous ont eu. Ils se marient. Ha ! Ha !_ »

_ Cette petite est tenace. Remarqua Narcissa en retournant s'asseoir. Elle ne manque pas de caractère.

_ Je ne peux douter qu'elle est de la lignée, elle a ta ténacité. Répondit Lucius en déposant les parchemins sur son bureau.

_ Je pense plutôt que c'est un parfait mélange de notre lignée et de celle des Potter, fit-elle en regardant son mari vaquer à ses occupations.

_ Oh…c'est vrai, elle est beaucoup trop démonstrative pour être complètement des nôtres. Qu'en penses-tu 'Cissa ?

_ J'en pense que nous devrions aller à ce mariage, dit-elle après un moment de pause.

_ Il y aura les Weasley…, grommela Lucius complètement rancunier.

Elle se leva et posa sa main longue et fine sur le bras de son mari.

_ Nous devons bien cela à notre fils et celui qui a sauvé nos vies. Après tout ce que nous leur avons fait subir.

Lucius se dégagea doucement des doigts de sa femme et frotta son visage avant de soupirer :

_ Tu as raison. Et Mélisande ?

_ Nous lui accorderons une entrevue. Même si elle fréquente…le louveteau. Fit-elle en frissonnant.

_ Tu ne haïssais pas Nymphadora, ni sa mère, lui rappela son mari en la faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Tu n'as jamais compris pourquoi elles restaient avec ce…moldu.

_ C'est vrai. Mais vois-qui elle a pris pour époux. Grogna la femme.

_ Et vois qui notre fils a épousé.

Narcissa acquiesça de la tête avant de se relever. Elle entraîna son mari avec elle et ils transplanèrent, il fallait qu'ils aient des robes convenables pour le mariage, ils devaient s'excuser auprès de tous, ils le savaient. Et le mariage serait le moment idéal pour ça. Ils pourraient dire dans les yeux de leur fils qu'ils lui souhaitaient d'être heureux, enfin. Et ils n'avaient aucun doute : Harry autant que Draco et leur petite fille seraient soulagés d'un poids car ils feraient un pas vers eux, chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais fait avec personne.


End file.
